Les Protectrices
by Opale Eye
Summary: - Mauvais départ, en réécriture - Quatre amies entrent à Poudlard. Jusque là rien de bien surprenant. Elles seront un jour appelées à remplir un rôle bien plus important que celui d'étudier. Elles sont les Protectrices.
1. Le réveil des sorcières

**MISE À JOUR 6 janvier 2004 :** J'ai révisé tous les chapitres suite au tome 5. Le premier reste presque intact, j'ai seulement corrigé quelques fautes. Pour les chapitres 2, 3 et 4, je dois vous avertir que je divulgue plusieurs informations sur ledit tome… Si vous avez déjà lu les quatre premiers chapitres avant la mise à jour, vous feriez bien de relire… Histoire de vous remettre dedans (j'ai tardé, je sais #^__^#) et de voir les nombreux changements. En somme, j'ai rajouté environ une page à chaque chapitre, sauf le premier. C'est quand même pas mal…  
Mes notes de l'auteur seront aussi révisées, si jamais ça vous intéresse ^__^

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne sais que dire… C'est ma première fanfic…  
Je crois que c'est ici qu'il faut mettre les informations relatives à la fic (non, sans blague !), alors les voici ^-^

**Auteur : **Opale Eye (**MÀJ :** explication du changement dans ma bio ^__~)

**Email : **oupaleye@hotmail.com

**Titre :** Les Protectrices

**Disclaimer :** Dans le chapitre 1, je crois que tout est correct, que tout est à moi (yéé !). Mais pour le reste de l'histoire, ce que vous reconnaîtrez, tout est à la vénérable Mrs Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Je ne fais aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Résumé :** Pour l'instant je veux pas dire trop de choses, pour garder une petite surprise (qui n'en sera pas une, j'en suis certaine). Disons seulement que c'est l'histoire de quatre filles qui apprennent qu'elles sont des sorcières. Et pas n'importe lesquelles.

**Note de l'auteur (bis) : **Les quatre filles sont en fait des filles réelles (oui, oui !). Des filles avec qui je parle depuis longtemps grâce à Internet mais que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer (peut-être que ça arrivera bientôt, qui sait ?). En fait, dans les quatre, il y en a trois avec qui je parle. L'autre, c'est moi. Je voulais seulement essayer d'imaginer leurs caractères dans un contexte que l'on connaît bien (le monde des sorciers…). Et pour moi, je voulais leur montrer un peu ce que je suis. Évidemment, j'ajoute des petites choses pour le bien de l'histoire et j'exagère parfois. Je prends le soin de le spécifier, parce qu'après ce chapitre (et peut-être les autres aussi…) j'explique certaines choses à chacune d'entre elles (je leur ai déjà dit, mais ça peut être intéressant pour les autres…). En plus, je vais ajouter les questions qu'elles m'ont posées après qu'elles aient lu le chapitre et la réponse que je leur ai donnée.  
MÀJ : J'ai décidé de ne plus me restreindre à prendre les filles que je connais pour faire mes personnages. Je me rend compte que ça n'est pas très possible… Je conserve les noms, évidemment, et certains faits (comme par exemple « la danse du kiki » qui est expliquée à la fin), mais sinon je forgerai des personnages bien à moi ^__~  


Trêve de bla-bla et place au…

**Chapitre 1**  
Le réveil des sorcières

Au même instant, cette nuit-là, quatre jeunes filles s'étaient réveillées en sursaut après un rêve particulièrement mouvementé. Quatre fois le même rêve, mais ça, elles l'ignoraient encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça leur arrivait, bien au contraire. Même que parfois c'était plusieurs fois par nuit. Elles ne se souvenaient jamais de ce rêve mais plutôt de l'émotion qu'elles ressentaient au moment du réveil : la peur. Pas la peur d'échouer un examen, pas la peur de se faire mal.

Pas la peur de mourir.

Elles avaient peur pour quelqu'un d'autre. Qui ? Elles ne le savaient pas. Mais en cet instant précis où survenait l'extrême hantise qui les faisait sortir de leur sommeil, elles auraient donné cher pour savoir enfin ce qui leur faisait tant de mal.

Les quatre en même temps, elles se levèrent pour aller prendre un peu d'eau. C'était toujours la même chose. Sommeil troublé, rêve oublié, et ce sentiment de perte qui les empêchait de dormir le reste de la nuit, ou lorsqu'elles y parvenaient c'était pour refaire le même cauchemar. Elles retournèrent se coucher, sachant pertinemment que le sommeil ne viendrait plus. Le soleil se lèverait dans quelques minutes, mais elles avaient cessé d'aller l'observer en pensant que cela chasserait le rêve de leur esprit.

Ce serait une journée comme toutes les autres. La fatigue qui s'accumulait à force de ne pas dormir commençait sauvagement à se faire sentir dans leur quotidien mais elles s'efforçaient d'agir normalement, comme si rien ne les tracassaient. Leur entourage avait bien remarqué, parfois, qu'elles avaient perdu de l'énergie, mais lorsqu'elles assuraient que tout allait bien leur inquiétude se dissipait aussitôt.

Elles allaient à l'école, comme toutes les filles de leur âge. Mais elles avaient l'impression que tout ce qu'elles apprenaient ne leur servirait à rien. Elles savaient pourtant bien que tout ce charabia enseigné devait les mener vers le diplôme, et ensuite vers un travail qui les comblerait. Quelque chose les poussait ailleurs, mais elles ne pouvaient dire où, ni pourquoi.

Le soleil était enfin levé. Elles restèrent quand même quelques instants dans la chaleur des couvertures pour ne pas alerter leurs maisonnées, comme chaque matin. Lorsqu'elles estimèrent qu'il était temps de se lever, chacune à leur rythme elles prirent une douche pour se débarrasser des sueurs qu'elles avaient eues durant la nuit. Lorsqu'elles sortirent, elles virent pour la plupart que le reste de leurs familles était en activité, comme tous les matins. Les petits frères et sœurs, si elles en avaient, partiraient bientôt pour l'école. Les plus grands dormaient probablement encore. En ce matin d'un mois de juin déjà bien entamé, rien n'était différent.

L'année scolaire se terminait par une journée nuageuse qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elles passeraient sans doute un autre été à ne savoir que faire de ces journées de vacances. Elles en profiteraient pour se reposer un peu mais elles ignoraient si le cauchemar les hanterait aussi durant le jour. Elles liraient, aussi. Les quatre n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se replonger dans des livres fantastiques, leurs préférés, depuis des lustres. Elles avaient beau relire ceux qui les avaient accrochées, elles trouvaient toujours que quelque chose leur manquait.

***

Avril avait deux frères : un plus vieux, Mark, et un plus jeune, Anthony. De vrais casse-pieds. Comme elle était la seule fille, elle était, aux yeux de leurs parents, un vrai petit ange. Lorsqu'elle faisait un mauvais coup, la faute retombait toujours sur un des deux frangins. Elle avait rapidement su tirer avantage de ce traitement de faveur et planifiait maintenant ses méfaits en fonction des activités, des disponibilités et des habitudes de Mark ou d'Anthony. Et eux, frustrés de se voir défavorisés, saisissaient chaque occasion de la terroriser. Mais ils étaient ensuite rapidement grondés par des parents qui ne voyaient que la peine de leur unique fille. Anthony n'avait qu'un an de moins que sa sœur, mais Mark en avait six de plus. Avril s'en prenait moins à lui maintenant qu'il était grand et fort, car elle avait peur des représailles qu'il pouvait lui faire subir. Il avait démontré étant plus jeune que lorsqu'il était fâché, il valait mieux s'éloigner.

Ces temps-ci, avec le rêve qui envahissait ses pensées, Avril n'avait pas le cœur à embêter ses frères. Anthony, par contre, avait bien préparé une vengeance qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Et c'est ce matin qu'il avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte pour aller à l'école, Avril se retourna, appelée par son jeune frère qui la suppliait de l'attendre. Ne faisant qu'à sa tête, elle continua son chemin et passa la porte, ne regardant pas où elle mettait les pieds.

Des insectes. Les plus horribles insectes qu'elle ait jamais vus de sa vie se tenaient dans une boîte bien cachée dans laquelle elle venait de mettre le pied. Ils commençaient à monter sur son pied et à escalader sa cheville. Paniquée, Avril sauta hors de la boîte, se secoua les pieds dans une danse endiablée, maudissant son frère qui lui, était mort de rire. Il venait de baptiser les mouvements de sa sœur « la danse du kiki » lorsqu'il se produit ce qui devait se passer.

Une fourmi avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la cuisse d'Avril qui n'avait pas réussi à la chasser. Lorsqu'elle remarqua l'insecte, Avril ne paniqua pas, comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Elle fit monter la fourmi sur son doigt puis, d'une façon inexplicable, celle-ci se mit à grandir, grandir et grandir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un labrador. Elle s'élança ensuite à la poursuite d'Anthony qui, paralysé de terreur, prit quelques secondes à réagir avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Avril, elle, regardait la scène, bouche bée.

Elle se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle était bien éveillée, mais une douleur lui indiqua que ce qu'elle avait fait était bien réel. Elle se dépêcha alors de rentrer dans la maison pour essayer de faire disparaître la créature, mais elle n'était plus là. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car au même moment, un petit insecte noir venait de retourner à l'extérieur, avec les siens.

La mère d'Avril et d'Anthony leur cria qu'il était temps de partir. Anthony sortit de sa chambre après s'être assuré que le monstre n'était plus là et, à la façon dont il la regardait, il fit comprendre à sa sœur qu'il n'en parlerait à personne. Elle fut un peu rassurée, malgré l'inquiétude qui la tenaillait.

Ils partirent tous les deux, comme chaque matin, pour l'école. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement l'incident.

***

Megan était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle prit une bouchée de sa rôtie avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle était seule à la maison, sans compter son père qui était toujours au lit. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas parce qu'elle pouvait alors manger ce qu'elle souhaitait sans se faire réprimander. D'ordinaire, elle avait un gros appétit et profitait des matins pour faire des expériences douteuses avec la nourriture. Mais à cause du cauchemar, elle avait perdu l'envie de cuisiner et elle mangeait moins.

Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien sonner à une heure si matinale alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte à une grande blonde qui aurait bien pu poser pour une publicité de cosmétiques, vêtements compris. D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait peut-être l'avoir vue quelque part.

La blonde ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que ce soit une jeune fille qui réponde à la porte et prit un air surpris lorsque Megan lui demanda ce qu'elle désirait. La femme regardait derrière son interlocutrice comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle répondit qu'elle repasserait plus tard et s'en alla dans une démarche plus qu'artificielle. Réveillé par la sonnette, le père de Megan s'était levé mais arriva trop tard pour retenir la blonde. Il demanda qui c'était et parut embarrassé lorsque Megan lui répondit. Alors, elle comprit.

Son père avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, que Natasha était une collègue de travail, elle ne contenait pas sa rage. Elle sortit sur le balcon, poursuivit la blonde qui n'avait pas encore atteint sa voiture et s'arrêta net. Par instinct, elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, Natasha était maintenant obèse, pleine d'acné et ses vêtements en avaient pris un coup. Ses dents si droites étaient maintenant décorées d'un appareil dentaire qui cachait un désastre jaune. Megan, déboussolée, se retourna pour voir si son père l'avait suivie dans sa course et, plus principalement, pour savoir s'il voyait bien la même chose qu'elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'avoir son père pour lui confirmer l'horreur : Natasha, qui avait commencé son rituel de maquillage dans la voiture, avait crié si fort en se voyant dans le rétroviseur que Megan avait dû se boucher les oreilles. Son père, alerté, s'était précipité au-dehors et regardait alternativement Megan et Natasha. Megan, qui commençait à réaliser qu'elle y était peut-être pour quelque chose, essayait vainement d'expliquer à son père qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Comment se pouvait-il que quelqu'un change autant d'apparence en moins de trente secondes ? Même si elle avait voulu (et elle ne le souhaitait pas !), son père n'aurait pas pu croire que Megan avait changé soudainement l'apparence de sa bien-aimée.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Natasha s'était enfuie avec sa voiture peu de temps après sa découverte. Megan et son père rentrèrent sans un mot. Lui, il retourna se coucher. Elle, elle finit sa rôtie en vitesse avant de partir, enfin, pour sa dernière journée d'école.

***

Sa mère l'appelait depuis longtemps pour qu'elle vienne manger. Bientôt, peut-être, elle prononcerait son nom dans toute sa longueur.

Eleanore. Elle adorait son nom.

C'était son frère, alors âgé de cinq ans, qui l'avait choisi. Ses parents lui avaient accordé ce loisir car ils savaient qu'il allait mourir avant de la voir grandir. Au baptême, ils avaient hésité à prononcer ce prénom. _Eleanore_, c'était si ancien ! Mais ils ne pouvaient pas refuser cela à leur fils. Alors, officiellement, elle s'appelait Eleanore Branstone, mais ses parents disaient _Ela_. Et les autres avaient suivi l'exemple. Certains même ignoraient son vrai nom.

Nathan était mort deux mois après l'arrivée de sa petite sœur.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle aimait son frère. Certes, elle ne l'avait jamais connu, mais par son prénom, Eleanore, elle sentait qu'il vivait un peu à travers elle. Même si elle aurait aimé partager son existence avec un frère, elle ne souffrait pas de son absence. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de lui.

Elle finit par accepter d'aller manger. Elle avait la tête ailleurs, évidemment. Un rêve aussi tenace ne s'oublie pas le temps d'une douche.

Sa mère avait préparé des œufs. C'était à peu près le seul repas qu'elle savait préparer en vitesse le matin. Eleanore les mangea, songeuse. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir vu un verre de lait sur la table lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'en avait plus.

Il y a quelques mois, elle ne rêvait pratiquement jamais. Maintenant, elle faisait plein de rêves différents. Évidemment, il y en avait un qui revenait de plus en plus souvent, mais les seules minutes que son esprit ne consacrait pas à ce rêve, elle rêvait d'autre chose.

Parfois, elle voyait son frère, à 19 ans. Il ne parlait pas, il était seulement là. Eleanore ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que c'était lui. Il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon de cinq ans qu'elle avait vu en photos mais elle reconnaissait cette joie de vivre qui se transmettait à travers les bouts de papier. Elle savait qu'il était bien et qu'il protégeait sa petite Eleanore.

Avant de rêver ainsi toutes les nuits, elle s'était peu souciée du sort de son frère. Bien sûr, elle se disait souvent que cela aurait été mieux qu'il vive, mais elle n'avait jamais autant espéré un jour le rencontrer. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux dans ses rêves, il lui semblait qu'elle serait plus heureuse, même si elle se considérait comblée, s'il avait été là.

Sa mère lui dit de se dépêcher car elle raterait une fois de plus son autobus. C'était la même chose chaque matin. Elle demanda distraitement à avoir un autre verre de lait, mais sa mère était occupée à faire cuire d'autres œufs. Fatiguée, Eleanore décida de laisser tomber le verre de lait et de commencer à se préparer comme lui avait recommandé sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la salle de bains, elle commença par sécher ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle les brossait en se regardant dans le miroir, elle remarqua une ombre derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement pour vérifier qu'elle était seule. Personne. Probablement un effet de son imagination.

Elle arriva au brossage des dents. Elle les rinçait lorsqu'elle aperçut une autre fois l'ombre, mais bien plus prononcée. Quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle.

Elle se retourna de nouveau. Personne. Elle regarda de nouveau dans le miroir.

Tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer se tenait là, devant elle, dans un miroir. Nathan, tel qu'il était dans ses rêves, à 19 ans, lui souriait.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna une bonne douzaine de fois avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'existait que dans ce miroir. Elle avait soif.

Aussitôt, Nathan leva un bras. Il tenait un verre de lait. La mère d'Eleanore choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce et tirer sa fille dehors. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait été entraînée jusqu'à l'autobus qui l'attendait.

***

Ah! Les petites sœurs ! Toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Justine, la cadette de Lauraly, ne se rendait pas compte que son aînée n'avait pas la tête à papoter. Elle la suivait partout, de la salle à manger à la salle de bains. Elle lui parlait même pendant qu'elle se brossait les dents. Justine allant à une école privée, elle commençait les cours à la même heure que sa sœur, au grand désespoir de Lauraly.

Sept ans les séparaient. À quinze ans, Lauraly était plutôt solitaire. Elle aimait faire les choses seule. Justine, en revanche, c'était tout le contraire : elle semblait toujours avoir besoin de sa grande sœur pour tout faire.

Elles avaient parfois des moments de complicité, des moments où seulement le fait d'être de même sang soude des liens tellement plus forts que l'amitié. Mais ils se faisaient de plus en plus rares, surtout depuis que Lauraly ne dormait presque plus.

Les discordes étaient maintenant très fréquentes dans la maison des Manster. C'était le cas encore ce matin.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison. Lauraly n'aurait pu dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D'un côté, personne ne verrait la tornade qui passerait bientôt. De l'autre, personne ne pouvait les séparer si cela devait dégénérer.

Lauraly, fatiguée par le manque de sommeil, se sentait impatiente. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas s'énerver car elle ferait quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Elle en avait l'expérience. Mais, évidemment, sa colère éclata enfin alors que Justine lui demandait de lui tartiner ses crêpes, prétextant que c'était bien meilleur lorsque c'était elle qui le faisait. Lauraly rétorqua qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire, que sa sœur était bien capable de le faire elle-même, mais Justine se boucha les oreilles et chanta une chanson pour montrer qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Après tout son répertoire d'injures épuisé, Lauraly, poussée à bout, souhaita tout haut la disparition de Justine. Celle-ci, les oreilles toujours bien recouvertes, avait maintenant les yeux fermés.

Malgré tout le boucan provoqué par la chanson de Justine, Lauraly trouva une concentration qu'elle n'aurait pas eue en temps normal. Elle ne sut comment, quelques secondes plus tard sa sœur avait cessé de crier. En fait, elle avait totalement disparue.

Lauraly, confuse, cria le nom de sa sœur pour qu'elle sorte de sa cachette. Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher bien longtemps que Justine réapparut derrière elle, les mains toujours sur les oreilles, les yeux encore fermés et continuant la chanson où elle l'avait arrêtée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir eu conscience de ce qui venait de se passer et resta surprise de voir Lauraly tout près d'elle alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux.

Son étonnement fut tel lorsque sa grande sœur la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura de ne plus jamais refaire cela qu'elle repoussa Lauraly.

********** Le premier chapitre est maintenant terminé ^__^ **********

Voici donc ce que j'avais écrit après mon chapitre pour chacune des filles…

Avril : Ça te dérange pas trop d'avoir deux frères ? Je trouvais ça drôle de te faire comme une "princesse" aux yeux de tes parents et que toi t'en tires avantage en faisant des mauvais coups... J'ai vraiment pas aimé écrire le bout sur les insectes, je sentais que j'en avais partout... Si j'ai pris une fourmi pour faire le monstre c'est que je voulais pas prendre une bibitte dégueulasse parce que j'aurais fait des cauchemars ^-^  
[Pour les autres : La « danse du kiki », c'est quelque chose qu'Avril a inventé et qu'on sait plus ou moins ce que c'est. On en a beaucoup parlé, alors il était inévitable qu'elle apparaisse quelque part dans ma fic ^_~]

Megan : J'ai cru comprendre que tes parents étaient séparés alors j'ai pensé que ça te dérangerait peut-être pas que ça arrive... Je sais pas si j'ai tort (je connais pas ça, c'est sûr que ça doit faire de quoi quand nos parents sont plus ensemble...) alors j'ai pas précisé dans l'histoire si ton père était encore avec ta mère ou s'ils sont séparés et que ton père a une blonde... En passant, je veux pas que ça soit un "gros macho qui trompe sa femme comme il change de chemise", fallait juste que je trouve une raison pour que tu te fâches (et rendre une belle blonde plantureuse laide et grosse ^_~)

Eleanore : J'ai vraiment eu de la misère au début, pour pas que t'aies l'air d'une fille qui passe ses journées à pleurer la mort de son frère (qu'elle a même pas connu !) J'espère que j'ai réussi... Sinon, l'affaire de mon idée, au début je voulais que le fantôme de ton frère apparaisse sous tes yeux, dans la cuisine, et qu'il commence à te parler (avec ta mère à côté qui se demande à qui tu parles). Je me suis dit que ça marcherait pas parce que c'est comme si t'avais un don que les autres auraient pas (je trouvais ça chien pour Harry, toi t'aurais pu voir ses parents et pas lui... en même temps c'est pas l'fun pour les autres (dont moi) qui aimeraient bien aussi posséder un don spécial...). Après ça, mon idée poche, c'est que tu veuilles un autre verre de lait et qu'il arrive tout seul en volant dans la pièce. Vraiment poche. Alors j'ai fait l'affaire du miroir. C'est pour ça que Nathan tient un verre de lait...  
Quant à savoir pourquoi tu vois ça dans un miroir (non, c'est pas un Miroir du Risèd, sinon à chaque fois que tu te serais regardée dans le miroir t'aurais vu quelque chose...), ça viendra plus tard...

Et moi : Bah, je m'expliquerai pas des affaires à moi-même... Je voulais juste dire que ça arrive souvent que je m'énerve de même avec mon frère, sauf que c'est moi qui fait la sourde en chantant des chansons… Non, j'ai pas de petite soeur... Quand j'étais petite je voulais en avoir une, alors c'est pour ça que Justine existe ^_~ Mais au lieu de faire une p'tite sœur ben sage, j'ai fait une soeur fatigante. L'art de pas savoir ce qu'on veut...

Maintenant, les questions et réponses !

Megan : Comment ça "les protectrices"? On protège quoi? Harry!?  
**Moi :** Pour savoir ce qu'on protège, tu vas le savoir bien assez tôt... Sûrement le chapitre 2, ou si j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour le 2 ben ça va aller au 3e... Disons que la "réponse" (entre guillemets, parce que y'a pas vraiment de réponse...) peut être découverte dans ce chapitre-ci, mais faut vraiment y penser (ben je pense là...)

Megan : On est en Amérique là? Si on va à Poudlard on va prendre l'avion?  
**Moi :** On est pas en Amérique... Bah, peut-être, je le spécifierai peut-être pas. Malgré qu'il va falloir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse... On vit en Grande-Bretagne, finalement. Ça va être moins compliqué…

Megan : Oh pis j'ai hâte de rencontrer Ron ^-^ ... Il va tu se passer quelque chose entre moi et lui? j'me demande... Mais là, j'va être michante mowa, le voler à Hermione... À moins que... *biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* [Et là je vous épargne les détails…]  
**Moi :** Pour Ron bah... J'sais pas trop... Disons que ça fera pas partie de mon plan, que j'vais faire ça quand bon me semblera et au fil du temps... Ça sera pas le sujet d'un chapitre, disons.

Eleanore : pour le/les prochain chap, tu va tu faire comme le 1; chancun un ptit bout ou ben chaqune un chap ou tout mélanger?  
**Moi :** Ça dépend du chapitre... Le 2 est totalement différent du 1 ! On change de PDV (point de vue)... Y'a des chapitres qui vont être "Les 4 en même temps", d'autres qui vont être séparés... Mais je pense que la plupart ça va être les 4 en même temps. C'est moins compliqué ^-^

Eleanore : on se rencontre tu a un moment donner? surement, jemen doute, mais je veux dire...quand?  
**Moi :** Ben oui ! On va aller à Poudlard... Va ben falloir qu'on se rencontre... Pis vu qu'on a "quelque chose en commun de spécial", ben on va se rencontrer plus tôt... **MÀJ :** Cette rencontre a lieu dans le chapitre 5 ^^

**Preview du chapitre 2 :** Le vieux Grimoire. Harry rencontre Dumbledore au sujet d'un texte qui a été découvert et d'un étrange phénomène.


	2. Le vieux Grimoire

**MISE À JOUR 7 janvier 2004 :** J'ai révisé tous les chapitres suite au tome 5. Le premier reste presque intact, j'ai seulement corrigé quelques fautes. Pour les chapitres 2, 3 et 4, je dois vous avertir que je divulgue plusieurs informations sur ledit tome… Si vous avez déjà lu les quatre premiers chapitres avant la mise à jour, vous feriez bien de relire… Histoire de vous remettre dedans… (j'ai tardé, je sais #^__^#).  
Mes notes de l'auteur seront aussi révisées, si jamais ça vous intéresse ^__^

**Auteur : **Opale Eye

**Email :** oupaleye@hotmail.com

**Titre :** Les Protectrices

**Disclaimer : **Dans ce chapitre on est vraiment ailleurs que dans le premier… Alors, ici, tout est à, encore une fois, J.K. Rowling. Et je ne fais pas plus d'argent pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent.

**Résumé général : **Pour l'instant je veux pas dire trop de choses, pour garder une petite surprise (qui n'en sera pas une, j'en suis certaine). Disons seulement que c'est l'histoire de quatre filles qui apprennent qu'elles sont des sorcières. Et pas n'importe lesquelles.

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **Les filles ont fait un rêve qui revient chaque nuit. Ça les trouble profondément. Aussi, chacune à leur façon et l'une après l'autre, elles ont manifesté un don pour la magie (mais elles ignorent encore que la magie existe…).

**Note de l'auteur : **Je vais prendre des habitudes je crois, moi… Toujours la petite note-qui-fait-qu'on-attend-encore-plus-longtemps-pour-lire-l'histoire. Bah aujourd'hui c'est pas long ^-^ Je voulais simplement spécifier qu'on est du point de vue de Harry pour ce chapitre, mais qu'après, bien sûr, on va retrouver les quatre filles. Peut-être que Harry reviendra, un jour, mais je ne pense pas qu'il reste bien longtemps. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop que je lui fasse faire ce que je veux comme une marionnette ^_~  
**MÀJ :** Ouais, bon, Harry restera finalement un peu plus longtemps que prévu au cours des chapitres ^-^ On fera souvent la navette entre plusieurs points de vue… J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop étourdi…

Note de l'auteur (bis) : MÀJ : J'ai lu le tome 5 et comme je considère que ceux qui lisent des fanfictions de Harry Potter à cette date-ci auront lu le livre, je prends la liberté de mettre des informations le concernant. Ne faites pas comme si je ne vous avais pas prévenu, ensuite :-P

**Chapitre 2**  
Le vieux Grimoire

_« De sa naissance naîtra l'espoir._

_S'effondra alors le rêve du pouvoir._

_« La liberté reviendra._

_Mais Il ne saura pas._

_« Quoi qu'Il fasse_

_Quoi qu'Il tente_

_Il ne pourra pas._

_« Leur Magie sera plus forte._

_Inconnue, terrifiante, puissante. »_

_« Elles naîtront après lui._

_Elles vivront après Lui._

_« Elles le connaîtront._

_Elles ne sauront pas. »_

_« Les Quatre Protectrices »_

_« Elles naîtront sans que l'on sache._

_Elles vivront sans que l'on sache._

_« Un jour elles se manifesteront._

_Alors il faudra les réunir._

_« S'ils sont séparés,_

_La liberté s'envolera,_

_Le pouvoir gagnera. »_

***

Il y a quelques temps, Harry avait ressenti quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Sa cicatrice, au lieu de brûler, avait laissé échapper une chaleur apaisante. Durant la nuit, il ne savait pourquoi, il était souvent réveillé par cette sensation. D'habitude, lorsque ses nuits étaient raccourcies, il était arraché de son sommeil par une vive douleur au front.

Maintenant, bien qu'il ignorât exactement ce qui avait changé, il se réveillait comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se rendormait souvent, mais parfois sa cicatrice recommençait son manège. Il ne s'en plaignait pas – il préférait nettement ces réveils à ceux d'autrefois – mais il était quand même intrigué.

Voldemort était revenu et sa réincarnation était maintenant dévoilée au grand jour. Théoriquement, sa cicatrice aurait dû brûler plus fort que jamais. Il était quand même étonnant qu'il n'en fusse pas ainsi.

Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que juste avant de se réveiller, il faisait un cauchemar. Un de ces rêves dont on est heureux de ne pas se souvenir.

Son été, jusqu'à présent, ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Les Dursley, bien qu'aussi détestables qu'à leur habitude, étaient étrangement plus consciencieux à l'égard de Harry. Il mangeait certes encore beaucoup moins que Dudley, mais le régime de celui-ci semblait s'être arrêté subitement.

Si les événements du juin dernier n'avaient pas été les mêmes, Harry aurait sans doute apprécié ce changement d'attitude. Il aurait été infiniment reconnaissant envers les membres de sa garde rapprochée qui avaient gentiment demandé aux Dursley d'être plus gentil avec lui. Mais la blessure profonde était là et Harry avait l'horrible impression qu'elle ne guérirait jamais.

Ses amis ayant retenu la leçon de l'été précédent, ils lui écrivaient pratiquement trois fois par semaine. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à dire et recevoir tant de courrier commençait à agacer Harry, mais il était heureux que Ron et Hermione pensent à lui.

Harry se sentait observé. Il ne voyait personne, pourtant. Probablement juste une impression.

Il continua de ranger sa chambre en jetant quelques fois des coups d'œil à travers sa fenêtre. Il voyait ses jeunes voisins sortir pour jouer dehors, les plus vieux qui partaient travailler en saluant le reste de leur famille. Une journée normale de juillet. Personne n'avait remarqué Harry. Mais l'impression d'être observé était encore bien présente.

Alors qu'il pliait une de ses robes de Poudlard, il sentit quelque chose passer derrière lui. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Il songea que, peut-être, quelqu'un était invisible mais chassa aussitôt cette idée de son esprit. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et se fier seulement à une impression. Après tout, il avait sûrement senti un coup de vent, sa fenêtre était ouverte.

Il descendit les escaliers et alla s'installer à la table. Il avait faim et il serait bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Sa tante était d'ailleurs en train de préparer de maigres sandwiches. On frappa à la porte.

- Va répondre, veux-tu ? dit la tante Pétunia les mains pleines de chou.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il était rare qu'on lui permette de se montrer lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley.

Il ouvrit la porte. Il se rappelait avoir déjà vu la personne qui se tenait devant lui mais ne la reconnut pas. Les seules personnes de cet âge qu'il connaissait étaient des sorciers et celle-ci n'avait pas grand chose en commun avec la magie. Ce n'est que lorsque le vieil homme mit ses lunettes en demi-lune que Harry sursauta.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous… Que faites-vous ici ? dit Harry qui ne contenait pas sa surprise.

- Bonjour, Harry. Puis-je entrer d'abord ?

- Qui est-ce ? demanda la tante Pétunia. Si c'est encore un de ces colporteurs je…

- Non, l'interrompit Harry. C'est pour moi.

- Pour toi ?

Harry fit signe à son directeur de le suivre dans la salle à dîner. Sa tante regardait Dumbledore avec de gros yeux mi-fâchés, mi-effrayés, mais ne dit rien de déplaisant. L'homme dégageait une sorte de sérénité qui la rassurait un peu.

- Tante Pétunia, je te présente le professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry.

- B… Bonjour, dit-elle poliment.

Elle était tellement confuse qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le plancher était maintenant couvert de chou. Cet homme était Albus Dumbledore ? Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant mais avait eu le temps de se l'imaginer. Elle aurait cru qu'il serait aussi bizarre et anormal que les autres. Alors pourquoi était-il habillé _normalement_ ? Il ne ressemblait pas à ces gens.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais il faudrait que je parle à Harry, dit Dumbledore. Puis-je ?

- Bi… Bien sûr, répondit tante Pétunia, décontenancée. Voulez-vous… des sandwiches ? dit-elle en replongeant les mains dans le chou.

Harry et Dumbledore montèrent à la chambre pour discuter tranquillement. Ils s'étaient dirigés là tous les deux sans se consulter. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous. Harry s'étonna que Dumbledore connaisse le chemin, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison. Ou du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Avant de commencer, dit Dumbledore, je voudrais savoir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, et vous ?

- Non, non, Harry. Je veux savoir. Comment vas-tu ? répéta Dumbledore.

Harry soupira intérieurement. Il s'était attendu à cette question dès qu'il avait vu son directeur entrer dans la maison. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait détesté que Dumbledore lui parle comme ça. Mais maintenant… Il était le seul adulte à qui Harry puisse se confier et espérer un judicieux conseil.

- Je vais… mieux, trouva-t-il à répondre. Mon parrain me manque, mais j'imagine qu'il faudra que j'apprenne à vivre avec ça, non ? ajouta-t-il en essayant de cacher l'émotion.

Dumbledore montra un sourire de fierté à Harry, ce qui le poussa à continuer.

- Puis ma cicatrice ne brûle pas… Au contraire, justement. Elle s'est mise à me faire du bien. Je me réveille en pleine nuit avec une sensation agréable au front.

Dumbledore réfléchit et son sourire s'effaça. Il murmura quelque chose que Harry interpréta comme : « Serait-ce possible qu'il y ait un lien ? », mais Harry n'insista pas. Dumbledore releva la tête, chassant ses pensées, et lui adressa alors un étrange sourire.

- Bien… Maintenant, le sujet de ma visite. Nous avons découvert un Grimoire très ancien. En fait, il est apparu tout seul, sur le lit que tu occupes pendant l'année scolaire. C'est Mr Rusard qui l'a trouvé. Il s'agit d'un épais volume, mais il n'y est écrit que sur une seule page. Nous avons supposé que le reste avait été écrit à l'encre invisible, mais après avoir essayé tous les sorts imaginables nous avons pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une autre forme de magie.

- Une autre forme de magie ? s'exclama Harry. Il existe d'autres formes de magie ?

- Jusque là ce n'étaient que des légendes, mais c'est une hypothèse que nous observons sérieusement.

- Et… En quoi est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… moi ? dit Harry, hésitant.

Tout cela était bien intéressant, mais Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore prenait la peine de venir lui raconter tout ça à Privet Drive, pendant que sa tante préparait le déjeuner. Apprenait-on sur cette page quelque chose sur son passé, son avenir ? Qu'était cette nouvelle forme de magie ?

- Tout, Harry, tout, répondit simplement Dumbledore. Le Grimoire refuse catégoriquement de quitter ton lit, alors je n'ai pas pu l'amener ici pour te le montrer. Si ton oncle et ta tante le veulent, tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours à Poudlard et peut-être même éventuellement y rester tout le reste de l'été, si nous jugeons que cela est nécessaire.

- Venir passer l'été à Poudlard ? Vous êtes sérieux ? dit Harry, emballé.

Dumbledore répondit par un sourire. Harry lui dit qu'il devait écrire à Ron et à Hermione pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais son directeur l'interrompit.

- Invite-les, si tu veux. Poudlard est si triste lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'élèves…

Harry écrivit à la hâte deux petits mots bien simples pour prévenir ses amis. Il était bien trop énervé pour penser à écrire une belle et longue lettre. Et il ne voulait pas non plus faire attendre Dumbledore trop longtemps.

- Professeur… dit Harry après qu'il eut donné les deux parchemins à Hedwige. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici pour me dire cela ? Vous auriez pu m'envoyer un hibou…

Dumbledore lui fit un autre sourire étrange qu'il interpréta comme s'il avait posé une mauvaise question. Il répondit vaguement qu'il devait sortir de toute façon et fixa un rendez-vous.

- Rends-toi à King's Cross, comme d'habitude à la voie 9¾, dans une semaine. Le Poudlard Express vous prendra, toi et tes amis, à midi. Amenez-vous des provisions pour le voyage, il n'y aura pas de chariot de nourriture. Envoie-moi un hibou dès que tu as la réponse de ton oncle et de ta tante, et aussi de Ron et d'Hermione pour confirmer que tu seras bien là dans une semaine. À bientôt, Harry.

Tout en parlant, il s'était rendu jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Harry lui rendit son bonjour et referma la porte derrière lui.

***

_Salut Harry !_

_Dis donc, tu étais pressé ! Il a fallu que je relise ta lettre au moins trois fois pour comprendre de quoi tu parlais. Et même encore maintenant, ça me semble tellement invraisemblable que je crois que j'ai mal lu._

_Dumbledore nous a invités à passer quelques jours à Poudlard, c'est ça ? Pour quelle occasion ? Trelawney a encore annoncé ta mort, alors ils veulent être sûrs que tu te portes bien ?_

_J'ai demandé à mes parents et ils n'y voient aucun inconvénient. Maman s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, et elle voit là un moyen pour elle de savoir comment tu vas._

_Justement, comment ça va ? On n'en parle pas souvent à la maison, mais je sais que tout le monde se fait du soucis à ton sujet. Même Coq ne tenait plus en place lorsque je lui ai annoncé qu'il devrait te poster une lettre. Quoique Coq ne tient jamais en place quand il a du courrier à apporter._

_Hedwige semblait pressée quand elle m'a apporté ton mot. Elle est repartie aussitôt que je lui ai enlevé le parchemin de la patte. Elle emportait une lettre à Hermione ? Dumbledore l'a aussi invitée ?_

_Dis-moi quand et de quelle façon on se rend à Poudlard, tu n'as rien dit dans ton message. J'ai hâte d'y être. Imagine ! Tout le château rien que pour nous !_

_À plus !_

_Ron  
_

_Bonjour Harry !_

_Comment vas-tu ? Les récents articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier ne sont pas très encourageants et j'espère que tu n'en ressens pas trop les effets…_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose vu l'état du parchemin. En plus, je n'arrivais pas à lire ce que tu avais écrit. J'étais dans un tel état !_

_Alors Dumbledore nous invite à Poudlard pour l'été. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange ? Enfin, il y a peut-être une raison que tu n'expliques pas dans ta lettre qui le pousse à vouloir t'avoir à ses côtés…_

_Mes parents sont d'accord pour que je vienne. Ils ont bougonné un peu au début, comme ils font toujours, mais lorsqu'ils ont vu que je voulais vraiment venir, ils ont accepté._

_Hedwige n'avait plus beaucoup de forces lorsqu'elle est arrivée chez moi. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je suppose qu'elle a fait un long voyage. Est-elle allée chez Ron avant ? Je lui ai donné de l'eau et Pattenrond a été lui chasser des souris. J'attendrai qu'elle soit complètement remise avant de lui donner cette lettre._

_Raconte-moi comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Dumbledore. Donne-moi aussi tous les détails, à savoir la date, l'heure, l'endroit et la façon du départ vers Poudlard._

_Je suis impatiente de vous revoir, toi et Ron._

_À bientôt,_

_Hermione_  


Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard après un long voyage dans le train. Il n'avait pas été très mouvementé, mais pas désagréable non plus. Il y avait peu de choses à faire dans un express de cette taille comprenant seulement trois passagers.

Ils passèrent les portes du château après avoir été reconduits par Hagrid, un peu épuisés du voyage mais heureux d'être là. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à un grand banquet, ils étaient seulement trois, mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ils virent que Dumbledore avait quand même organisé un petit festin. Rien de bien grandiose, mais assez pour remplir leurs yeux de ravissement et le creux dans leur estomac.

Après s'être bien amusés et avoir bien mangé, ils allèrent retrouver les chambres qu'ils avaient laissées un mois plus tôt. Harry rencontra cependant un petit problème : le Grimoire était encore posé sur son lit. Il se retourna pour aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore mais il était déjà à l'entrée du dortoir.

- Je crois, dit-il, qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes dans un autre lit ce soir, Harry.

- Est-ce que je peux le prendre ? demanda Harry en pointant le Grimoire.

- Bien sûr, vas-y, répondit Dumbledore. Mais attention, il ne supporte pas d'être tiré de son nid et il efface le texte pour environ vingt-quatre heures s'il est fâché…

Harry prit le Grimoire en prenant bien soin de ne pas l'offenser. Il était plus lourd qu'il croyait et faillit l'échapper alors qu'il le retournait pour voir les inscriptions. Dumbledore sembla surpris que l'incident n'ait rien provoqué qui aurait fait effacer le texte.

Harry tourna la première page. Une douce lumière amenant une chaleur enveloppante s'échappa alors du vieux livre. Dumbledore était stupéfait. C'était la première fois que Harry le voyait autant s'étonner de quelque chose.

Le texte que contenait la première page était à peine visible tant la lumière était forte, mais Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à le lire. Il était comme attiré par le livre, il ne pouvait pas être indifférent à son égard. C'était impossible.

  
_« De sa naissance naîtra l'espoir._

_S'effondra alors le rêve du pouvoir._

  
- Ça raconte… Mon histoire ?

  
_« La liberté reviendra._

_Mais Il ne saura pas._

  
- Il ne saura pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'Il ne saura pas ? Qui est Il ?

  
_« Quoi qu'Il fasse_

_Quoi qu'Il tente_

_Il ne pourra pas._

  
- Que veut-Il ?

  
_« Leur Magie sera plus forte._

_Inconnue, terrifiante, puissante. »_

  
- La Magie de qui ?

  
_« Elles naîtront après lui._

_Elles vivront après Lui._

  
- Qui… ?

  
_« Elles le connaîtront._

_Elles ne sauront pas. »_

  
- Elles le connaîtront… Moi ?

  
_« Les Quatre Protectrices »_

  
- Que protègent-elles ?

  
_« Elles naîtront sans que l'on sache._

_Elles vivront sans que l'on sache._

  
- Personne ne saura ? Ne saura quoi ?

  
_« Un jour elles se manifesteront._

_Alors il faudra les réunir._

  
- Que manifesteront-elles ? Les réunir entre elles ?

  
_« S'ils sont séparés,_

_La liberté s'envolera,_

_Le pouvoir gagnera. »_

***

Ce n'est que quelques jours après que Harry, Ron et Hermione soient arrivés à Poudlard que les trois amis avaient découvert une deuxième page avec de l'écriture. Harry avait pu regagner son lit, l'épisode du premier soir ayant détaché le Grimoire.

Dumbledore n'avait rien expliqué. Il semblait en avoir compris une partie, mais n'avait répondu clairement à aucune question.

La deuxième page n'était pas très intéressante. Du moins, pas autant que la première. Elle ne contenait que quatre adresses. L'autre en revanche, détenait un secret que Harry n'arrivait pas à percer. Et ça l'énervait.

Ron et Hermione avaient essayé de lui enlever ce texte de la tête en lui faisant toutes sortes de propositions, mais la tentative fut vaine. Harry ne serait tranquille que lorsqu'il découvrirait la signification du Grimoire. D'un côté, c'était profitable pour Harry qui voyait là un moyen de se changer les idées, chose qui était presque impossible à Privet Drive. Ses amis l'avaient compris et alors, ils l'aidèrent.

Ils s'y étaient donc mis à trois, passant leur temps libre à décortiquer chaque mot de la page. Dumbledore avait organisé des activités pour ne pas qu'ils s'ennuient et ils étaient bien forcés d'y participer.

Un soir, dans la salle commune, ils étaient encore en train d'analyser. Depuis le temps, ils avaient conclu que Il était Voldemort et que il était Harry. Les Protectrices étaient quatre inconnues qui naîtraient dans quelques années ou qui étaient nées quelques années auparavant. Elles auraient de puissants pouvoirs. Harry avait supposé que leurs pouvoirs provenaient d'une autre forme de magie, mais les deux autres avaient rejeté l'hypothèse en répétant qu'il n'existait qu'une seule et unique forme de magie et que tout le reste n'était que mythe.

Tout cela, ils le savaient depuis longtemps. Ils bloquaient lorsqu'il s'agissait de dire ce qui était protégé et ce qui devait être réuni. L'impasse.

********** Fin du chapitré deusse **********

Pour commencer, merci à Lyra.B ! C'est ma première review sur ff.net ! *fière* La suite est là, j'espère seulement que tu reviendras pour la lire (c'est déjà bon d'avoir des lecteurs, faut essayer de les garder après !)… Et merci aussi à Eleanore qui a pris le temps de laisser une review ici même si elle avait déjà fait ses commentaires…

Ensuite… Il n'y a pas eu de questions dans les reviews (Deux ! Miracle, j'ai des reviews !) donc vous aurez pas de réponses non plus ^___^ Logique…

Mais j'ai quand même eu quelques questions de la part de nos « vedettes » ^__~ Voyons voir ce que ça donne…

(Question à propos du chapitre 2) Eleanore : c tu plus actionner que le 1er??  
**Moi :** Ouais, il se passe plus d'affaires. Mais nous on est pas là... Comme j'avais dit (je l'ai dit ?), le chap 2 est du point de vue de Harry, et il ne nous connaît pas, donc on est pas là. Mais on existe pareil... Vous verrez bien. [Vous venez de voir…]  
**Eleanore :** mias je pence que jai une idé... pê que ryry va rever a ns!  
**Moi :** C'était pas de ça que je parlais quand je disais "on existe pareil", mais il fait un rêve lui aussi... Sauf qu'il le sait pas...

Eleanore : t'a tu prévu combien de chap tallait faire? pis si oui combien?  
**Moi :** Nan j'ai pas encore décidé combien de chapitres... Remarque, même si je sais les grandes lignes de mon histoire je sais pas exactement ce que je vais faire...  
À date j'ai mes idées pour 5 chapitres (je vais peut-être (sûrement) fusionner le 3 et le 4 parce que sinon les deux auraient pas été longs, donc en tout j'ai 4 chapitres). C'est pas beaucoup, mais mes 5 chapitres c'est juste le début... J'espère en faire entre 15 et 20, alors je vais essayer que ça tourne à l'entour de ça... Mais si j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'idées, ça peut dépasser, comme si j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées ça peut être moins...  
**MÀJ :** À l'heure où je vous parle, j'ai une dizaine de chapitres de planifiés et j'en suis environ à la moitié. On pourrait donc conclure que je vais arriver à une vingtaine de chapitres…

[**MÀJ :** J'avais mis les suppositions de Megan ici mais je trouve qu'elles sont inutiles. Si je me fais demander de les remettre, je le ferai, mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un s'insurge à cause de ça ^__~]

Suite des questions :

Megan : Ce qu'on saura pas c'est tu qu'on doit protéger Harry? On saura pas ce qu'on vient faire là ou un truc du genre?  
**Moi :** C'est un peu ça, mais dans le Grimoire c'est pas ça que ça veut dire... C'est autre chose... Mais dans l'histoire, ouais, c'est vrai, on saura pas trop ce qu'on vient faire là (je voulais rajouter autre chose mais là je vais me la fermer sinon je vais tout raconter)

Megan : Pis le chap 3 c'est tu encore le PDV de Harry?  
**Moi :** **MÀJ :** Il y a un bout avec les filles et le reste est avec Harry.

Avril : mi.............c koi ca veut dire le poème??6 je sais ke tu nous le dira po... amis jéssais! ^__~  
**Moi :** Vous en saurez pas plus que vous en savez maintenant :-P  
Au fil de l'histoire y'a des choses qui vont se préciser...  
Pis pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : vous avez pas fini d'en entendre parler, du Grimoire ^__^  
**Megan : **Des trucs vont s'inscrire au fûr et à mesure que le temps passe? Où alors ça va en quelque sorte écrire l'histoire des protectrices pis de Harry au fûr et à mesure que ça se passe?  
**Moi :** Euhhhh On peut voir ça comme ça si vous voulez mais... C'est pas vraiment ça... C'est pas un livre qui écrit tout ce qui se passe au fur et à mesure. Ça je le confirme ^__^  
Mais quand je disais "Au fil de l'histoire y'a des choses qui vont se préciser...", ça voulait pas dire que c'est le texte qui va changer, ça voulait dire qu'au fil de l'histoire vous allez comprendre plus de choses sur le texte qui est déjà marqué (le poème si vous aimez mieux).

Preview du chapitre 3 : **MÀJ :** La marque d'une nouvelle vie. Les filles se voient pour la première fois mais les circonstances sont plutôt nébuleuses. De son côté, Harry est convié à une réunion spéciale suite à un événement aussi spécial.

Je pense que la prochaine fois, je vais laisser faire les questions des « vedettes »… Pour ce que ça donne de toute façon :-P


	3. La marque d'une nouvelle vie

**MISE À JOUR 8 janvier 2004 :** J'ai révisé tous les chapitres suite au tome 5. Le premier reste presque intact, j'ai seulement corrigé quelques fautes. Pour les chapitres 2, 3 et 4, je dois vous avertir que je divulgue plusieurs informations sur ledit tome… Si vous avez déjà lu les quatre premiers chapitres avant la mise à jour, vous feriez bien de relire… Histoire de vous remettre dedans… (j'ai tardé, je sais #^__^#).  
Mes notes de l'auteur seront aussi révisées, si jamais ça vous intéresse ^__^

**Auteur :** Opale Eye

**Email : **oupaleye@hotmail.com

**Titre :** Les Protectrices

**Disclaimer :** Dans la première partie ça va, c'est à moi (je crois bien). Tout le reste est à J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec tout ça…

**Résumé général :** Hummm… Pour le moment pas grand chose à dire. Quatre filles se découvrent un don pour la magie. Elles ont un destin commun…

**Résumé du dernier chapitre :** Un grimoire a été découvert dans le lit de Harry et lui seul a pu l'en retirer. Le texte qu'il contient le trouble profondément

**Note de l'auteur :** **MÀJ :** Mes deux notes de l'auteur ne sont plus bonnes ! Miracle, je vous laisse tranquilles ! Bonne lecture ^-^

**Chapitre 3**  
La marque d'une nouvelle vie

Depuis le jour où s'étaient produits les incidents, rien dans la vie des quatre filles n'avait changé. Elles étaient en vacances depuis quelques semaines et ne s'en plaignaient pas. Les rêves étaient toujours aussi fréquents, mais au moins elles pouvaient dormir pendant la journée pour rattraper les heures perdues.

La seule chose qui avait changé, si cela en était bien une, était l'apparition sur leur cheville droite d'une petite marque. Comme une tache de naissance, mais qui serait apparue des années en retard. Elles l'avaient seulement remarquée quelques jours ou quelques heures après les actes étranges. Et elles ignoraient encore ce qui les avaient provoqués. Elles étaient par contre bien soulagées qu'aucun autre événement du genre ne soit arrivé.

Cette marque les troublait. Peut-être même plus que le rêve auquel elles étaient maintenant habituées. Elle était comme le symbole de leur pouvoir. Enfin, le pouvoir qu'elles avaient eu pendant un moment. Le symbole d'une soudaine puissance. Et, peut-être l'espéraient-elles plus qu'elles n'auraient dû, le symbole de la vie qu'elles attendaient depuis trop longtemps.

Elles n'étaient vraiment pas sûres d'être capable un jour de refaire ce qu'elles avaient fait. Mais cette marque leur rappelait combien elles s'étaient senties à l'aise et en pleine possession de quelque chose qu'elles ne connaissaient pas auparavant. Un pouvoir qu'elles croyaient unique et qui leur appartenait.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis les événements. Maintenant, elles doutaient presque d'avoir rêvé. Elles seraient même prêtes à croire que leur marque n'était là que par pur hasard.

Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Et la preuve arriva bientôt.

Les filles ne pensaient pas à leur rêve, pour une fois. Elles ne pensaient pas non plus à la marque, ni à ce qu'elles avaient fait un mois plus tôt. Ces moments étaient rares et, normalement, de courte durée.

Soudain, sans prévenir, elles entendirent comme une voix au creux de leurs oreilles. Elles se retournèrent et ne virent rien. Et voilà qu'elles se mettaient à entendre des voix ! Elles devaient être en train de devenir folles. Ou bien de rêver, encore une fois.

Mais la voix se fit plus pressante. « Poudlard t'attends. » leur disait-elle. « Ton ère commence. »

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demandèrent-elles ensemble.

Étrangement, elles avaient entendu les échos de leurs paroles. Comme si plusieurs personnes (pas plus de quatre) avaient parlé en même temps. Mais elles étaient seules.

« Ton ère commence. » répéta la voix. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'était apparue la voix, elles furent projetées dans une sorte de transe.

Les couleurs virevoltaient dans tous les sens mais ce manège ne dura pas longtemps. Les quatre atterrirent vite dans un endroit baigné d'une lumière éclatante. Elles ne voyaient pas de mur ni de plafond et ne sentaient pas de plancher, mais elles tenaient quand même sur leurs deux jambes.

Elles remarquèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Pour la première fois, elles se rencontraient.

Lorsqu'elles comprirent que les autres filles ne savaient pas plus ce qu'elles faisaient là et comment en ressortir, elles commencèrent à se poser des questions.

La même voix leur dit alors : « Vous voilà, ensemble. Les Protectrices. Bienvenue dans _ votre_ monde. »

Et elles se réveillèrent.

***

- Échec et mat ! dit Ron pour conclure une partie avec Harry.

Même si Harry perdait toujours aux échecs contre Ron, il n'avait pas la tête à jouer ces temps-ci. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il était à Poudlard et qu'il avait vu le Grimoire. Il n'avait pas encore compris le sens du texte et ça l'agaçait toujours.

Il se leva sans prendre la peine d'aider Ron à ranger le jeu et se dirigea vers sa chambre où se trouvait le vieux livre. Il l'ouvrit et entreprit son énième lecture du Grimoire.

Il en était au huitième vers lorsque le livre se mit à projeter une lumière, la même qu'il avait vue lorsqu'il avait touché la reliure pour la première fois. Cela dura quelques minutes sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il espérait seulement que cette fois-ci, le texte changerait et qu'il en comprendrait enfin la signification.

La lumière s'étant dissipée, il parcourut rapidement les pages sans remarquer la présence de Ron et d'Hermione, attirés par la force de l'éclairage.

Il s'arrêta. Comme il l'espérait, une nouvelle page était écrite. Avant même qu'il put débuter sa lecture, Hermione l'interrompit :

- Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore d'abord ? demanda-t-elle.

- Peut-être, répondit-il en essayant de se concentrer sur le nouveau texte.

Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour comprendre. Et maintenant qu'il détenait possiblement la clé de l'énigme, Hermione tentait de l'en empêcher. Elle avait sûrement ses raisons, mais Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur à les écouter.

- Harry, dit maintenant Ron. Et si… Et si le Grimoire disparaissait ? Nous savons déjà le premier texte par cœur, mais pas celui-ci… Dumbledore trouverait certainement un moyen de transcrire le texte, au cas où…

En effet, ils avaient été incapables de transcrire les écrits du Grimoire sur un parchemin ordinaire. Les mots restaient à l'intérieur de la plume, et en sortait alors ce qui semblait être de vieilles chansons du Choixpeau.

Hermione et Ron n'avaient cessé de prévenir Harry contre la disparition du livre. Ils étaient convaincus que son auteur était très puissant et qu'il serait capable de le faire disparaître n'importe quand, aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Cela sonnait bizarrement aux oreilles de Harry qui n'osait pas imaginer une telle chose.

Ils le suppliaient aussi d'aller demander à Dumbledore un petit coup de main pour comprendre. Ron et Hermione croyaient que le directeur savait beaucoup plus de choses qu'eux sur ce texte et qu'il répondrait sûrement à bien des questions. Mais Harry tenait à découvrir le secret tout seul, sans l'aide de personne (ou du moins celle de Ron et d'Hermione). Sans compter évidemment que le bureau du directeur lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs…

Mais, incapable de se concentrer devant l'insistance de ses amis, il se plia à leur demande.

- D'accord, dit-il. J'y vais. Mais ne soyez pas surpris si je reviens après cinq minutes, pas plus avancé que maintenant.

Il se leva en fermant vivement le Grimoire, ce qui fit sursauter Ron et Hermione. Il marcha d'un pas pressé en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, suivi par ses amis un peu plus loin derrière. Il arriva près de la gargouille en même temps que le professeur McGonagall, qui ne sembla pas surprise de croiser Harry. Elle donna le mot de passe et laissa entrer Harry avant d'entrer à son tour. Ron et Hermione restèrent à l'extérieur, préférant attendre Harry.

Harry pensait trouver Dumbledore assis à son bureau, seul avec Fumseck. Mais une demi-douzaine de personnes étaient là à discuter calmement devant la cheminée, sans compter Firenze qui, songea Harry, devait avoir eu beaucoup de difficulté à passer l'escalier en colimaçon. Parmi les autres, Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ses professeurs : Rogue écoutait vaguement le professeur Chourave qui lui expliquait les propriétés d'une certaine plante pour une potion quelconque, Binns racontait à Flitwick la création d'une formule et Dumbledore était entre les deux groupes, suivant les deux conversations en même temps, tandis que le professeur Trelawney s'était assoupie à côté de lui, le Choixpeau lui servant d'oreiller.

Harry se revoyait, plusieurs semaines plus tôt, en train de briser tous les objets de ce bureau. Il songea à sa deuxième année, lorsqu'il y était entré pour la première fois. Le Choixpeau qui lui disait que sa place était à Serpentard… La Pensine de Dumbledore, dans laquelle il avait vu le souvenir de Rogue et les procès de plusieurs Mangemorts… L'année dernière, alors qu'il annonçait que Mr Weasley était blessé… Alors qu'il eut voulu mordre Dumbledore… Le portrait de Phineas Nigellus qui allait au square Grimmaurd…

Lorsqu'il remarqua l'arrivée de McGonagall et de Harry, Dumbledore fit un bref signe à tout le monde de se taire et sourit.

- Merci, Minerva. Je vois que vous n'avez pas mis beaucoup de temps à trouver Harry. Prenez place, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Harry suivit le professeur McGonagall et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé vide.

- Un peu de jus de citrouille bien frais ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Pas pour moi, répondit McGonagall.

- Moi non plus, dit Harry, mal à l'aise. Merci. Mais… Qu'est-ce qui va pouvoir commencer ? risqua-t-il.

- Je nous ai planifié une petite réunion, dit Dumbledore. Les représentants des quatre Maisons ainsi que les professeurs Binns, Trelawney et Firenze.

Trelawney sursauta à l'annonce de son nom et sembla maintenant prête à écouter un discours. Elle déposa le Choixpeau sur le siège et il se redressa.

- D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier tous d'être venu dans un délai si court. Je n'ai pas voulu déranger les autres professeurs, alors vous comprendrez que votre présence est, je crois, essentielle.

- Professeur, avança Rogue. J'aimerais bien savoir maintenant pourquoi vous nous avez tous fait venir. Cela a un rapport avec Potter, je suppose. Et j'ai pu comprendre qu'il ne savait pas plus que nous ce que nous faisons ici.

- J'y viens, Severus, soyez patient. Je disais donc que votre présence à cette réunion est essentielle car vos compétences s'imposent. Tout d'abord, nous allons tenter de comprendre un événement de ce matin. Ensuite, nous allons tous écouter ce que Harry avait à me dire.

- Mais… s'opposa Harry.

Il n'avait pas envie de montrer le Grimoire à tous ces professeurs et encore moins à Rogue.

- Écoutons maintenant ce que le Choixpeau a découvert il y a quelques heures, annonça Dumbledore en ne tenant pas compte de l'interruption de Harry.

Le Choixpeau se racla la gorge et ouvrit la déchirure qui lui servait de bouche.

- Quatre nouvelles élèves entreront à Poudlard, dit-il simplement.

Les professeurs affichèrent une expression étonnée. Firenze par contre, sembla seulement comprendre quelque chose qu'il essayait d'expliquer depuis quelques temps. Rogue ria de son rire glacial et s'adressa directement au Choixpeau :

- C'est ça, votre grande découverte ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a des nouveaux élèves, ai-je besoin de vous le rappeler ? Ce chapeau a vieilli, ajouta-t-il à Dumbledore.

- Oh, mon cher Severus, répliqua le Choixpeau, lorsque vous aurez rencontré les élèves dont je vous parle vous remarquerez bien assez tôt que Poudlard n'a jamais accueilli des filles comme celles-là. Jamais depuis que j'existe.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui les rend si… spéciales ? demanda McGonagall.

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que vous, Minerva. Je suis simplement chargé d'annoncer leur venue, comme pour tous les autres sorciers lorsqu'ils atteignent l'âge requis. Je n'ai simplement pas été prévenu au même moment pour celles-ci.

- Prévenu ? N'est-ce pas vous qui savez qui sont des sorciers et qui ne le sont pas ? demanda le professeur Chourave, étonnée.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis qu'un chapeau, répondit-il d'un ton qui ravisa tout le monde de demander qui (ou quoi) s'en chargeait.

Un autre silence parcourut la pièce avant que Rogue ne pose une autre question :

- Vous dites que vous n'avez pas été prévenu au bon moment pour ces quatre filles. Qu'entendez-vous par le bon moment ?

- Il faut savoir que d'ordinaire je reçois les coordonnées de tous les nouveaux élèves en même temps, environ un mois avant le début des cours. Ce matin, je n'ai reçu que quatre noms avec plus de deux semaines d'avance. J'ai d'abord cru qu'on avait oublié les adresses, mais quand la liste s'est arrêtée après quatre sorcières, j'ai compris.

Le Choixpeau avait encore une fois utilisé ce ton qui ne voulait aucune question.

- De plus, ajouta-t-il, elles n'ont pas l'âge habituel pour commencer une scolarité. Elles ont entre douze et quinze ans.

Plusieurs professeurs laissèrent échapper un « Oh! » surpris.

- Albus, comment allons-nous faire ? demanda McGonagall. Mettre une jeune fille de quinze ans en première année… Évidemment, ça ne me pose aucun problème vous savez bien, mais les autres enfants sont parfois si cruels…

- Nous nous arrangerons, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore. Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps pour prendre une décision. Merci, Choixpeau. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous replacer sur votre tablette. N'hésitez pas à intervenir. J'ai simplement peur que quelqu'un vous abîme.

Il prit alors soigneusement le chapeau et le replaça sur la tablette vide qui lui était destinée.

- Passons maintenant au deuxième point. Harry, nous t'écoutons.

Harry avait écouté avec attention tout ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau. Il avait presque oublié la raison pour laquelle il était venu voir Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il devait parler du Grimoire devant tous ces gens, cela lui paraissait banal. Il s'efforça de faire comme s'il était seul avec le professeur Dumbledore et d'oublier l'espace d'un instant ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau.

- Il y a un nouveau texte, dit-il en montrant le Grimoire. Je ne l'ai pas encore lu.

Rogue se leva d'un bond en remarquant le livre.

- Il est en _ sa_ possession ? Comment avez-vous pu confier un objet de cette valeur à…

- Je l'ai laissé à celui qui devait le garder, Severus, dit Dumbledore. Rasseyez-vous, maintenant, et laissez Harry nous raconter comment il est parvenu à faire apparaître une nouvelle page.

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. D'abord, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'une nouvelle page se dévoile, elle s'était ajoutée _ toute seule_. Puis, il se souvint brusquement de la page qui contenait les quatre adresses. Il expliqua maladroitement :

- Euh… Je voulais vous montrer cette page-ci en premier, dit-il en ouvrant le livre. Elle était là en même temps que la première.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore. Je l'avais vue aussi. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Parle-nous du nouveau texte, je suis certain que tous ceux ici meurent d'envie d'entendre tes progrès.

Harry vit Rogue rouler les yeux sur ce dernier commentaire mais il ne dit rien. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le professeur Trelawney fut la plus rapide :

- Si vous nous expliquiez plus en détail de quoi il retourne, Dumbledore, nous serions en mesure de vous aider. J'ignorais même jusqu'à tout à l'heure que Mr Potter et ses amis nous avaient rejoints. Je suis comme une boule de cristal entourée de mauvaises vibrations.

- C'est-à-dire aussi déserte qu'à l'habitude ? répliqua McGonagall sur un ton moqueur que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

Trelawney ne répondit pas mais décrocha un regard noir à McGonagall qui détourna les yeux, imperturbable. Dumbledore, un peu confus, s'adressa au professeur Trelawney comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus :

- Je suis désolé, Sibylle. J'ai mentionné le Grimoire à plusieurs reprises lors des repas en compagnie des autres professeurs, mais je n'ai pas pensé que vous préfériez manger dans votre bureau. Même chose pour vous, professeur Binns, dit-il en se tournant vers le fantôme. Je vous ai oublié, étant donné que vous n'avez pas besoin de manger. Et Firenze…

Les deux derniers mentionnés ne retournèrent pas la tête à l'annonce de leur nom. Binns avait ce don pour se faire oublier, et Firenze regardait par la fenêtre comme si tous les dialogues humains n'avaient aucun sens pour lui.

Dumbledore résuma en quelques phrases les événements des dernières semaines. Trelawney avait relevé la tête en entendant parler de prophétie et écoutait maintenant avec toute son attention ce que disait Dumbledore.

- J'ai cru, ajouta Dumbledore, qu'en plus des directeurs de maisons, le professeur Trelawney, Firenze et le professeur Binns nous seraient utiles en leur matière. Sibylle et Firenze pour l'aspect divinatoire, bien sûr, et professeur Binns pour le volet historique, mais là n'est pas la question, acheva Dumbledore comme s'il se rappelait soudain de la raison de la réunion. Vas-y, Harry, nous t'écoutons enfin.

Harry raconta simplement qu'il jouait aux échecs avec Ron lorsqu'il était monté chercher le Grimoire (Rogue avait murmuré quelque chose comme « Il va finir par l'abîmer à force de le traîner partout avec lui ») et qu'une forte lumière en était sortie alors, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Ensuite, il avait tourné les pages et avait vu qu'il y en avait une nouvelle. Il était venu directement voir Dumbledore.

- Sérieusement, dit Rogue d'un ton las après que Harry eut terminé, je ne vois pas tellement ce que nous pouvons faire. Ce bouquin doit être un objet acheté dans un magasin de farces et attrapes qui a été oublié là par un élève.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva dans le bureau et s'arrêta presque aussitôt. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait murmuré un « Non » définitif.

Tout le monde se regarda, l'air hébété, se demandant sans un mot si les autres avaient entendu, eux aussi.

- Je crois que nous avons la confirmation, dit finalement Dumbledore, que ce Grimoire est authentique. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, laissons enfin Harry nous lire ce nouveau texte.

Harry attendit l'approbation de tous les visages avant de découvrir cette nouvelle page en même temps que ses professeurs.

_« Directives à l'attention du Survivant »_

_« Ne laisse pas le doute t'envahir.  
Tu seras le seul à te trahir._

_« Demain, suis le chemin.  
Avec instinct, c'est là où ont été les lutins. »  
  
_

_« Le soleil à son zénith,  
Assieds-toi à ton pupitre._

_« L'objet sera là  
Touche-le et tu t'en iras »_

_« Sept ans auront passé  
Avant qu'elles accomplissent leur destinée._

_« Tu devras les rejoindre.  
Alors tu n'auras plus rien à craindre._

_« Ami et ennemi t'accompagneront  
Dans ce voyage qui ne sera pas long. »_

********** Fin du troisième chapitre **********

Preview du chapitre 4 : Le voyage. La suite indiscutable de ce chapitre, soit Harry qui fait tout ce qu'on lui dit comme un bon petit chien chien. Mais ça va prendre un tournant imprévu… peut-être pas si imprévu que ça ^___~

Délire de fin de chapitre (et de 4h moins quart du matin) : J'ai hâte d'écrire le chapitre 8 !!!!!!! Taaaalilouuuuu ! Za va itre le plusse coule ! Yeahhh!

Question de Megan : Quand tu dis qu'on se réveille là... C'était une rêve ? Ça s'est pas passé pour vrai ? On est pas dans le truc sans murs, sans plafond et sans plancher ? On est resté che nous ?  
**Réponse :** On est dans une genre de transe... Ça se passe pour vrai, mais c'est comme si on était endormies. C'est dur à expliquer... Quelqu'un qui serait passé à côté de nous dans le "vrai monde" nous aurait vu en plein sommeil. Mais on dormait pas, c'est juste notre esprit qui était ailleurs, sans le corps. J'me comprend… Ça serait moins compliqué de dire que c'était un rêve, et ça change rien à l'histoire. Donc, c'est un rêve :-P

En passant, je tiens à remercier cc johnson, la première à écrire deux reviews différentes pour ma fanfic ! Ça signifie pour moi que je réussis à conserver mes lecteurs et c'est vraiment, vraiment un beau cadeau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire pendant cinq minutes à chaque nouvelle review.

Je suis contente, je peux enfin commencer le chapitre 4 ! Il va être quelque chose, celui-là… Pas autant que le 8 (jamais) mais il arrive pas loin derrière…


	4. Le voyage

**MISE À JOUR 9 janvier 2004 :** J'ai révisé tous les chapitres suite au tome 5. Le premier reste presque intact, j'ai seulement corrigé quelques fautes. Pour les chapitres 2, 3 et 4, je dois vous avertir que je divulgue plusieurs informations sur ledit tome… Si vous avez déjà lu les quatre premiers chapitres avant la mise à jour, vous feriez bien de relire… Histoire de vous remettre dedans… (j'ai tardé, je sais #^__^#).  
Mes notes de l'auteur seront aussi révisées, si jamais ça vous intéresse ^__^

**Disclaimer : **Vous êtes capable de départager ce qui est à moi de ce qui est à J.K. Rowling, je crois ^__~ Je ne fais toujours pas d'argent.

**Résumé général :** Quatre filles ont leur destin lié à celui de Harry. (Décidément, je vais le changer à chaque chapitre…)

**Résumé du dernier chapitre :** Les filles se rencontrent pour la première fois dans un état proche du rêve… Une voix étrange leur parle. Une nouvelle page s'inscrit au Grimoire, et Harry en parle à Dumbledore et aux professeurs.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme j'aime faire du blabla, je vais dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un titre pour ce chapitre. J'ai finalement pris le plus simple et celui qui résume le plus. Pas besoin de faire compliqué…  
Bonne lecture ^__^

**Chapitre 4**  
Le voyage

Un autre silence s'abattait sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Cela me paraît évident, dit alors le directeur, qu'il faudra te préparer pour un voyage, Harry. Chers collègues, la parole est maintenant à vous.

Les visages des professeurs eurent tous la même expression d'ignorance.

- De mémoire, il n'y a rien dans l'Histoire qui est semblable à cela, dit Binns de sa voix monocorde. Je pourrais vérifier, bien entendu, mais je crois que tout ce qui se rapporte à _son_ histoire est unique…

- Pour ma part, je crois que Mr Potter doit suivre à la lettre les instructions qui sont données dans ce livre, dit Trelawney comme si elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau à tout le monde.

- Merci, nous nous empresserons de suivre vos conseils, répliqua avec froideur le professeur McGonagall. Allez, Mr Potter, qu'attendez-vous pour aller vous préparer ?

- C'est ce que nous allons tous faire, Minerva, dit sereinement Dumbledore. Prenez congé de cette réunion qui s'avéra instructive mais peu fructueuse. Nous aurons une grosse journée, demain. Harry, j'ai encore quelques mots à te dire. Bonne fin de journée, chers amis.

Les professeurs sortirent du bureau sans rien dire de plus mais ne semblaient pas très réconfortés à l'idée de suivre les indications d'un vieux livre qui sortait de nul part. Lorsque le professeur Flitwick eut refermé la porte derrière lui (Firenze avait passé la porte comme les autres et Harry sourit en pensant qu'il aimerait bien voir comme il s'y prenait pour descendre), Dumbledore fixa gravement Harry derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Écoute-moi bien, Harry. Nous ne pourrons pas vraiment discuter à un autre moment… Tu devras voyager dans le futur.

Harry le regarda l'air ahuri et ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse en essayant de se rappeler ce que disait le Grimoire : _Sept ans auront passé…_

- Les Protectrices sont les quatre nouvelles élèves dont parlait le Choixpeau, je suppose que tu avais compris cela.

Qu'avait donc dit le Choixpeau ? « Poudlard n'a jamais accueilli des filles comme celles-là. »  
_« Leur Magie sera plus forte.  
Inconnue, terrifiante, puissante. »_

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry, tu devras voyager en leur temps pour qu'elles puissent accomplir quelque chose d'immensément important. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais tu dois y aller.  
_« S'ils sont séparés,  
La liberté s'envolera,  
Le pouvoir gagnera. »_

***

Quand Harry sortit enfin du bureau de son directeur, il fut assailli de questions par Ron et Hermione. Ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la tour de Gryffondor où Harry s'installa pour leur raconter.

La première chose qu'il fit, il leur montra le Grimoire. Il leur répéta ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau au sujet de quatre nouvelles élèves et expliqua ensuite ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore après le départ des professeurs. Ron et Hermione parurent déçus quand Harry leur dit que Dumbledore ne savait pas ce que les Protectrices devraient accomplir mais leur désappointement ne dura pas. Harry leur raconta enfin ce que Dumbledore avait ajouté juste avant qu'il sorte du bureau. La page des adresses contenait celles des Protectrices, mais aussi un petit détail qui avait échappé à Harry. Dans le bas était imprimé un minuscule dessin en forme de bouclier qui portait l'inscription « La Marque ». Dumbledore était allé visiter les adresses de la page et avait demandé à voir les enfants de la maison en prétextant qu'il travaillait pour la ville, mais il ne rencontra que des petites âgées de quatre à huit ans qui n'avaient montré aucune aptitude pour la magie. Et aucune trace d'un bouclier.

Ron et Hermione s'affaissèrent dans leur fauteuil, fatigués d'avoir reçu autant d'informations d'un seul coup. Harry n'était pas très en forme non plus, mais il ne pouvait pas se reposer avec autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ils furent appelés pour le dîner mais ne parlèrent pas avant d'avoir fini de manger et d'être retourné dans la salle commune. Après un bon repas ils furent disposés à en parler plus librement, et spéculaient sur toutes sortes de choses concernant le Grimoire. Plus tard, leurs inventions étaient devenues tellement invraisemblables qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils s'endormirent tous rapidement.

Harry fut réveillé par un grand éclat de rire provenant de la salle commune. Ça ne pouvait être que Ron. Il prit ses lunettes et sortit du dortoir pour voir ce qui se passait.

Ce n'était pas aussi amusant qu'il l'avait espéré : Il vit d'abord Hermione se tenant droite, baguette en main. Ron était par terre, plié en deux et se tordait de rire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry à Hermione dès qu'il eut descendu les escaliers.

- Il l'a mérité, lança-t-elle froidement, tandis que Ron riait de plus belle. Je lui ai dit que je devais aller à la bibliothèque prendre un livre qui parle de prophéties semblables à celle du Grimoire. Il a été méchant, alors je lui ai jeté un sort. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Allez, Hermione, laisse-le, il a de la difficulté à respirer.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond avant de lancer le contre-sort. Ron se releva, replaça sa robe, regarda Hermione l'air plus fâché que désolé. Il monta au dortoir des garçons et Harry le suivit après avoir dit à Hermione de l'attendre pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il se changea rapidement pendant que Ron reprenait son souffle, assis dans son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle soit en colère comme ça, Ron ? demanda Harry avant de descendre à nouveau.

- Rien… Allons-y, dit-il en passant devant Harry.

Ron continua jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour sans regarder derrière et sans adresser un regard à Hermione, qui l'ignora aussi. Elle suivit Harry jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où ils trouvèrent Ron déjà installé pour manger. Hermione choisit une place loin de Ron, mais assez près pour pouvoir l'entendre si jamais il parlait avec Harry.

Trois hiboux arrivèrent alors comme ils y étaient habitués lors des jours de classe. Chacun s'arrêta devant le destinataire de la lettre qu'il portait. Hermione cachait mal son excitation.

- Ils nous avaient dit qu'on les recevrait en juillet, dit-elle à Harry sans que Ron puisse se joindre à la conversation s'il avait voulu. Il était temps, il reste seulement deux jours…

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la lettre pour savoir de quoi Hermione parlait : ils avaient reçu les résultats de leurs BUSE.

Ron regardait son enveloppe avec appréhension. Hermione tremblait de partout. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ses résultats cet été et maintenant qu'ils étaient devant lui, une soudaine peur l'envahit.

- Bon… C'est… le moment… dit Ron, la voix enrouée.

Ils déchirèrent le sceau d'une même main moite. Harry déplia le parchemin et parcourut d'un regard les mots qui étaient inscrits sans les voir. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de T…

- Dix ! s'exclama Hermione en recomptant. Dix ! Enchantements, Métamorphose, Botanique, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Runes, Potions, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Arithmancie et Astronomie ! J'avais eu peur pour l'astronomie, vous savez, à cause de ce qui s'est passé… Je ne m'en suis pas trop mal tirée, en fin de compte ! Un O en Arithmancie ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et un…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que Ron la dévisageait. Elle se retint de demander leurs résultats, rangea sa lettre soigneusement et se leva en disant qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Ron oublia complètement de faire une remarque sur sa destination.

Harry put alors comprendre la suite de mots qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il parcourut rapidement la page à la recherche d'un T. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait échoué Divination avec un P (il en était presque heureux) et passé Astronomie avec un E. Il sut alors que le professeur Tofty avait été généreux pour cet examen compte tenu des circonstances. Sa carte du ciel était loin de valoir un E. Il passa Histoire de la Magie par un A prodigue. Il était sûr de le rater, comme il s'était endormi. Il réussit Botanique et Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec un E. Il était fier de lui. Il jeta alors un œil craintif aux matières les plus essentielles s'il voulait devenir Auror.

Enchantements – O  
Métamorphose – O  
Défense contre les forces du Mal – O  
Potions – O

Harry comprit alors pourquoi Rogue avait été si désagréable durant la rencontre des professeurs.

Harry était retourné avec Ron le cœur joyeux en direction de leur tour. Ron avait aussi eu de bonnes notes et remerciait même Hermione sans qui il n'aurait pas réussi aussi bien. Malgré les éloges envers elle, il semblait quand même fâché et prenait soin de ne parler d'elle qu'en abordant le sujet des BUSE.

Dumbledore avait demandé à Harry d'être dans son bureau, avec Ron et Hermione, à dix heures. Ils avaient encore du temps pour penser à l'endroit où Harry devrait aller pour son voyage. Ils étaient presque sûrs que c'était dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal où le professeur Lockhart, il y a quelques années déjà, avait lâché une troupe de lutins de Cornouailles dans la salle sans savoir quoi faire. C'était la seule fois où Harry avait été en contact avec quelque chose qui se nommait un lutin.

À dix heures moins le quart, ils passèrent par le tableau de la grosse dame. Harry espérait rencontrer Hermione sur le chemin, mais il ne la vit pas. Arrivé près du bureau de Dumbledore, il ne restait pas assez de temps pour qu'il aille la chercher à la bibliothèque. Il s'inquiéta soudain : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione d'être en retard.

Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe qu'ils avaient entendu la veille de la bouche du professeur McGonagall et montèrent l'escalier. Ils entendirent des voix derrière la porte et, par curiosité, ils écoutèrent ce qui se disait.

- Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans, Lucius, ils sont ici parce que je leur ai demandé. Si le conseil d'administration croit qu'avec nos invités nos finances seront plus restreintes, alors je m'acquitterai moi-même des coûts de leur séjour, assura la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry et Ron n'entendirent pas ce qui fut répondu et un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière eux. Harry se dépêcha de frapper avant que quelqu'un découvre qu'ils écoutaient une conversation privée. Dumbledore sourit en les voyant et les laissa entrer. Il dit alors à Mr Malefoy :

- Pouvez-vous nous excuser un instant ? J'ai un rendez-vous urgent avec mes _invités_, ça ne peut pas attendre. Je vous rejoindrai dans la pièce à côté, vous trouverez là de quoi patienter.

Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le choix et se dépêcha de bien refermer la porte derrière Mr Malefoy.

- Hermione n'est pas là ? dit-il d'abord.

- À la bibliothèque, répondit Ron précipitamment. Que devons-nous faire ?

- Selon le Grimoire, _vous_ devriez partir à midi. Avez-vous trouvé de quelle salle il s'agit ?

- Oui, je crois, répondit Harry. Nous pensons que c'est la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Pourquoi parlez-vous de _nous_ ? Je croyais que j'irais seul…

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, puis demanda à revoir le Grimoire que Harry, bien sûr, avait apporté avec lui.

- Regarde, ici : _« Ami et ennemi t'accompagneront »_. J'ai pensé que tes amis devraient te suivre…

Harry sourit à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas partir seul, surtout pour aider des filles qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Si Ron et Hermione étaient avec lui, tout serait plus facile. Mais Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas.

- En arrivant dans la pièce, donc, poursuivit Dumbledore, il devrait y avoir un objet que vous devrez toucher. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous conseiller, je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela va se passer. Ensuite vous partirez. Venez me voir directement lorsque vous arriverez, où que vous atterrissiez. J'espère être encore là dans sept ans, mais si jamais la vie en décide autrement, allez voir le directeur de Poudlard. J'essaierai de m'arranger pour qu'il soit au courant de votre arrivée. Je (ou il) devrais vous dire quoi faire à ce moment. De mon côté, avec les professeurs, nous allons faire le plus de recherche possible pour être en mesure de vous guider correctement dans sept ans. Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à attendre Hermione, maintenant. Des questions ?

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Tant de choses étaient incertaines ! Ils devaient se rendre dans une pièce qu'ils n'étaient même pas sûrs qu'elle soit la bonne, prendre un objet pour atterrir ils-ne-savaient-où, pour aider ils-ne-savaient-qui, d'ils-ne-savaient-quelle façon. Ils ne savaient même pas s'ils seraient de retour pour la rentrée et s'ils allaient avoir quand même des cours là-bas, sinon.

Ils se levèrent après avoir dit merci à Dumbledore qui leur souhaita bonne chance. Il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant midi, mais Hermione ne s'était pas montrée et ils devraient peut-être chercher l'objet qu'ils devaient prendre.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque. Ron semblait avoir complètement oublié la querelle matinale.

Hermione n'y était pas. Ils avaient beau regarder dans tous les coins, elle n'était pas là. Ils retournèrent alors dans la tour de Gryffondor, pensant qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle lisait confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

Elle n'y était pas non plus. Le temps s'écoulait rapidement. Il leur restait à peine le temps de se rendre dans la classe et de chercher un peu.

Ils pensèrent alors qu'Hermione les attendait là-bas. De toute façon, s'ils ne partaient pas maintenant, ils n'arriveraient pas à l'heure.

Ils coururent jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Hermione était toujours introuvable. Ils se mirent enfin à chercher un objet insolite avec résignation.

Harry regardait en dessous du bureau du professeur, dos à la porte lorsqu'il entendit une voix détestable lui lancer :

- Salut, Potter. Alors, on s'ennuie de l'école pendant les vacances ? Ta famille de Moldus en avait assez de toi ?

- Va-t'en, Malefoy, répondit simplement Harry.

- Mon père va réintégrer le conseil d'administration dans quelques jours, n'est-ce pas formidable ? Son statut social a étrangement évolué ces derniers mois… Même depuis l'article dans la Gazette avec l'interview d'un certain balafré, le nom de Malefoy inspire toujours le respect. Les gens sont vraiment moins stupides que je croyais, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Harry n'écoutait pas. Ron était parti vérifier dans un profond placard et ne pouvait rien entendre. Lorsqu'il ressortit, les mains vides, il aperçut Malefoy près de la porte.

- Ah, Malefoy, dit-il en soulevant un aquarium et sans porter plus d'attention au visiteur.

- Weasley. J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec Potter dans les parages. L'un ne va jamais sans l'autre. Où est Granger ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle a enfin compris que les gens comme elle ne sont pas…

- Hermione va très bien, merci de t'inquiéter, coupa Ron. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser, on a autre chose à faire.

- Très bien, Weasley. Sache que mon père fera tout pour que votre séjour ici vous soit facturé, ainsi tes parents n'auront plus rien à manger pendant des mois. On se revoit en septem… Oh !

Une boule dorée, à peu près la même grosseur qu'une balle de tennis, était apparue soudainement sur le bureau qu'occupait habituellement Harry en deuxième année. Elle était gravée d'une écriture impossible à lire de loin, mais Harry ne s'attarda pas à regarder l'objet. Il savait que c'était celui qui devait le faire voyager. Il regarda sa montre; il était midi.

- Hermione… murmura Ron

Harry regarda à nouveau la boule dorée. Elle n'était plus sur le bureau, mais dans les mains de Malefoy qui l'observait attentivement.

- Non ! Malefoy ! Donne ça, immédiatement ! s'écria Harry, paniqué.

Il n'eut même pas terminé lorsque Malefoy disparut. La boule resta figée dans les airs à l'endroit où il la tenait quelques secondes auparavant.

- Vite, Ron, touche la boule ! ordonna Harry en s'exécutant lui-même.

Il entendit Ron souffler un autre « Hermione… » avant de disparaître lui aussi.

Ce n'était vraiment pas comme la poudre de cheminette ou un Portoloin. Il n'y avait pas de sensation de tournis ou quoi que ce soit de déplaisant. Il se sentit simplement partir dans les airs, comme si quelqu'un le soulevait doucement, puis atterrir sur ses deux pieds tranquillement.

La pièce était exactement la même qu'il avait quittée. Tout était au même endroit. Seulement la boule dorée n'était plus là.

Malefoy était là, devant lui, les bras croisés, attendant des explications. Ron apparut derrière eux quelques secondes plus tard.

- Venez, leur dit Harry. Nous allons voir Dumbledore.

********** Fin du quatrièmeuh chapitreuh **********

Question d'Eleanore (approximative…) : Le Choixpeau dit qu'il va y avoir des nouvelles élèves, mais si elles arrivent dans sept ans, ça marche pas, non ?  
**Réponse :** Le Choixpeau dit que les quatre lui ont été annoncées à part. C'est comme pour... pour... Comme... Pour dire que les filles qui sont dans le livre, faut qu'elles aillent à Poudlard comme les autres sorciers, que même si elles ont pas la même magie, ben faut qu'elles soit éduquées pareil... Dumbledore les aurait sûrement prises de toute façon, mais si ça avait été un autre directeur ben ça aurait pas été correct... C'est plus clair ? (Je pense pas…) Pis je sais que ça aurait pu arriver la même chose dans 7 ans aussi, mais c'est pour aider un peu Dumbledore, Harry et les autres à déchiffrer le Grimoire...  
**MÀJ :** Dans le chapitre 3, je crois, j'ai changé l'affirmation du Grimoire... Au lieu de dire qu'elles arrivaient "cette année", elles arrivent tout court. C'est ça qui faisait tout le mélange... La phrase est moins belle mais c'est moins contradictoire ^_~

Résumé du chapitre 5 : **MÀJ :** On les nommait Protectrices. Enfin ! Nous sommes de retour avec les quatre filles ! Depuis le temps que je l'avais promis ^__~ Elles rejoignent Harry, Ron et Drago à Poudlard.

MÀJ : Dans le chapitre 4, j'ai rajouté tout ce qui a trait aux BUSE… J'ai fait de Harry un vrai petit héros en décrochant tout plein de notes maximales, je suis désolée si ça vous offense, mais je crois bien que Harry, s'il survit après sa septième année, deviendra Auror (ça m'étonnerait qu'il survive, mais il faut que je prévoie comme s'il survivait…). Il fallait donc que je lui assure d'être accepté pour les ASPIC… Puis le coup de la Divination, c'était trop évident qu'il échouait pour que je le fasse passer. Donc, il échoue… Ah, et tant que je parle des BUSE, j'ai eu de la difficulté à trouver l'endroit pour placer les notes. Il fallait pourtant que je le fasse parce que juillet tirait à sa fin… La discorde avec Ron était déjà là, j'espère que j'ai bien réussi à faire passer ça.


	5. On les nommait Protectrices

Les Protectrices

Auteur : Opale Eye

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire et certains personnages (Avril Pritchard, Megan Bulstrode, Eleanore Branstone et Lauraly Manster) sont à moi. Le reste appartient à J. K. Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent...

**Résumé général :** Quatre filles voient leur destin lié à celui de Harry. Elles sont les Protectrices.

**Résumé du chapitre 4 :** Le trio reçoit ses notes pour les BUSE. Hermione disparaît mystérieusement et est alors incapable de faire le voyage avec Harry et Ron. Elle est cependant vite remplacée par Malefoy...

**Note de l'auteur :** Ça a mis du temps, je sais ! Avec la sortie du tome 5 et tout ça, il a fallu, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, que je modifie les quatre premiers chapitres. En plus, avec l'école est mes devoirs, je ne peux plus écrire jusqu'aux petites heures du matin... Mais bon, le voilà enfin, encore tout chaud ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus d'avoir attendu...

Chapitre 5  
On les nommait Protectrices

Chère Protectrice,

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez maintenant d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Les ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité vous seront remis lors de votre arrivée.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre et considérant votre particularité, vous serez attendue le 31 juillet.

Veuillez croire, chère Protectrice, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Godric Gryffondor

***

On la nommait Protectrice. Avril regarda sa cheville. Le bouclier était toujours là, de plus en plus visible. Il prenait maintenant une teinte verte inhabituelle mais, malgré la couleur, la marque se fondait parfaitement dans sa peau. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit dans l'autre pièce. Elle appela; personne ne répondit. Elle remit alors sa chaussette et se leva d'un bond. L'après-midi ne promettait rien de réjouissant, mais elle était de bonne humeur.

On la nommait Protectrice. Megan était allée chercher le courrier après avoir contemplé le jaune de sa cheville. Des comptes et factures, comme d'habitude. Une lettre, cependant, attira son attention. Un sceau de cire rouge était apposé sur la vieille enveloppe jaunie. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait aucun nom, seulement une adresse qui, par l'écriture, semblait tout droit sortie d'un de ces livres de sorcellerie qu'on voyait à la télévision. Pas de nom, mais par un seul mot il ne faisait aucun doute que cet envoi lui était destiné.

On la nommait Protectrice. Eleanore brisa le sceau de la même couleur que sa marque et sortit le parchemin avec hâte. _Chère Protectrice,_. Elle se rassit. Elle lut plus attentivement que jamais. Elle releva ensuite les yeux, pensive. Elle devrait aller quelque part, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle sentait qu'elle y parviendrait. Elle prononça faiblement le nom de l'expéditeur tout en songeant que ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose.

On la nommait Protectrice. Lauraly sentit un picotement à sa cheville. Elle laissa sa lettre de côté pour enlever sa chaussette à nouveau. Sa marque était encore plus bleue qu'auparavant. Et en regardant de plus près, on pouvait maintenant voir qu'un dessin apparaissait. Il n'était cependant pas assez clair pour qu'on puisse le distinguer. Alors, sans prévenir, quelqu'un prit sa main et lui fit toucher sa marque. Elle sentit qu'elle s'envolait.

On les nommait Protectrices.

Pour la première fois, elles pouvaient se parler, se toucher. Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucun malaise entre elles. Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ne se posèrent aucune question. Tant mieux si elles avaient déjà des amies, c'était beaucoup plus facile en groupe que seule. Le seul trouble venait de l'endroit inconnu, invitant et dépaysant.

Elles étaient dans ce qui semblait être une salle de classe. Tout était ancien, ce qui laissait croire qu'elles étaient dans un château. À côté d'un profond placard dont la porte était ouverte, sur un bureau, il y avait un aquarium vide. Elles entrevoyaient la porte dans l'autre coin de la pièce mais n'osaient pas s'y aventurer. Elles devaient faire quelque chose, mais ignoraient quoi.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance qu'un garçon blond apparut soudainement dans les airs et atterrit en douceur près de la porte. Elles s'approchèrent discrètement. Le garçon semblait à la fois furieux et effrayé. Un autre garçon arriva mais cette fois son expression, bien que furieuse aussi, était déterminée. Les quatre filles se regardèrent instinctivement. Il leur semblait le reconnaître, ce petit aux cheveux noirs, mais elles avaient beau chercher dans leurs souvenirs, elles n'y voyaient rien. Un troisième apparut alors, un grand rouquin à l'air inquiet.

Les garçons ne les avaient pas vues.

Ils portaient tous les trois une robe noire. Plutôt inhabituel en Grande-Bretagne.

- Venez, dit le petit aux deux autres. Nous allons voir Dumbledore.

Il sortit, suivi de près par le rouquin et furieusement par le blond. Les filles les suivirent sans se poser de questions.

Les couloirs confirmèrent qu'elle étaient dans un château. Un château immense. Des torches étaient allumées en guise d'éclairage et des armures s'élevaient à quelques endroits. Les tableaux chuchotaient sur leur passage et sautaient de cadres en cadres pour les suivre. Un spectre fantomatique était même apparu dans un sursaut de Lauraly, mais il était parti avant même qu'elles puissent réaliser ce qu'elles avaient vu. Les escaliers se déplaçaient parfois sous leurs yeux mais elles ne furent pas affectées par leurs mouvements déroutants.

Elles marchaient à une distance convenable pour ne pas les perdre de vue et ne pas être repérées. Elles ne savaient pas s'il était interdit de circuler dans cet endroit et préféraient voir ce qui allait se passer avant d'annoncer haut et fort qu'elles étaient arrivées. Ce qu'elles savaient, par contre, c'était que les garçons savaient exactement où ils allaient : ils déambulaient dans les couloirs comme s'il s'agissait de leur demeure. Après tout, songèrent-elles, peut-être était-ce leur maison ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent en face de la statue d'une gargouille. Le blond s'éloigna des autres, s'appuya contre un mur de pierre et attendit. Il rageait, c'était évident, mais elles ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Le rouquin se tenait derrière le petit, attendant visiblement qu'il fasse quelque chose ou qu'il lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, tandis que le petit était face à la statue et prononçait quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

Les filles étaient dissimulées dans l'intersection d'un couloir et attendaient patiemment.

D'une certaine manière, elles n'étaient pas surprises de voir arriver un chat à l'autre bout du couloir car elles s'attendaient à ne pas pouvoir rester cachées bien longtemps. Mais les yeux perçants du félin avaient de quoi inquiéter. Surtout quand on sait qu'Avril était allergique à ses longs poils gris.

Évidemment, elle éternua. Bruyamment. Les trois autres filles reculèrent hâtivement dans la pénombre mais Avril restait clouée sur place. Le chat se frôlait sur ses jambes.

Nouvel éternuement.

Puis, bien entendu, les garçons approchèrent. Le blond était le plus près de la cachette et arriva face à face avec Avril en tournant le coin. Ils se figèrent un instant l'un devant l'autre. Le petit et le rouquin arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard en regardant successivement Avril, le blond et le chat. Les yeux du petit, par contre, restaient plus longtemps sur Avril.

Le blond, mal à l'aise, se dégagea vivement de l'espace vital d'Avril et retourna à ses occupations un peu plus loin. Le rouquin semblait s'intéresser à l'ombre du couloir mais le petit ne le vit pas s'éloigner quand il interrogea Avril.

- Qui es-tu ? dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait froid.

Avril décida de jouer l'innocente, comme à son habitude lorsque ses parents la questionnaient.

- Salut ! Vous venez d'ici ? C'est assez bizarre comme endroit vous ne trouvez pas ? On dirait un château. Si c'est une maison, je n'aimerais pas être celle qui fait le ménage ! Chez moi c'est…

- C'est bon, pas besoin de me raconter des salades. Je sais qui tu es. Où sont les autres ?

Avril ne répondit pas.

- Harry ! appela le rouquin du fond du couloir. Je crois qu'elles sont là ! Ce sont elles !

Megan, Eleanore et Lauraly s'avancèrent, gênées. Assurées que les garçons ne semblaient pas fâchés de les voir où, théoriquement, elles ne devraient pas être, elles suivirent le rouquin jusque devant la statue de la gargouille où se tenaient toujours Avril, le blond, et le garçon qui se nommait Harry.

- Alors c'est vous, dit Harry. C'est vous, les Protectrices.

Elles ne dirent rien.

- Vous êtes arrivées comment ?

Elles ne le savaient pas

- Vous connaissez Dumbledore ?

Elles ne le connaissaient pas.

- Vous avez une langue ?

Murmures hésitants. Le blond lâcha un soupir bruyant.

- On dirait bien que Dumbledore n'est pas là, dit Harry d'un ton dégagé après un moment. J'espère qu'il n'est pas…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Harry, coupa le rouquin, les yeux ronds.

Pour couper court à cette conversation qui paraissait lui déplaire, il se tourna vers la fille la plus près de lui, Megan en l'occurrence, et la main tendue il se présenta.

- Ron Weasley, pour vous servir, dit-il en s'arquant légèrement à la manière d'un chevalier.

- Meg… Meg… balbutia Megan en mettant sa main dans celle de Ron.

- C'est un joli nom, Meg, dit Ron en relâchant un peu sa main, ce qui sembla donner de la confiance à Megan, qui serra un peu plus fort.

- Megan, dit-elle clairement cette fois. Megan Bulstrode.

En entendant cela, le blond se rapprocha, tassa Ron avec son coude et serra vivement la main de Megan tout en se nommant aussi.

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, dit-il en un souffle, mais j'imagine que tu t'en doutais déjà… Puis Millicent t'a sûrement parlé de moi, évidemment…

- Je ne connais pas de Millicent, répondit-elle froidement. Et je n'ai jamais non plus entendu parler des Malefoy.

Et il lâcha la main de Megan comme s'il avait touché quelque chose de contaminé. Il poussa son aversion jusqu'à essuyer sa main sur sa robe. Les filles le regardèrent avec un mélange d'étonnement et de mépris.

Ils entendirent alors des pas provenant du même endroit que le chat. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

- Rusard. Vous croyez qu'il nous punira s'il nous trouve ? murmura Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. On ferait mieux de filer avant qu'il arrive…

- Qui est Rusard ? demanda Lauraly d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Ils ne répondirent pas, probablement trop occupés à trouver un endroit pour ne pas être vus par Rusard. Il n'y en avait pas, à moins de courir jusqu'au bout du couloir ce qui était impensable puisqu'ils auraient fait beaucoup trop de bruit. Alors, ils choisirent de rester là et d'attendre que Rusard les repère. Et il les repéra.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Le directeur m'avait bien prévenu que vous seriez ici.

Harry resta coi. Rusard avait bien vieilli, pour les rechercher sans leur crier des bêtises.

- Dumbledore a dit de vous rendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor immédiatement, urgea Rusard. Le portrait vous laissera passer.

Malefoy eut une grimace de dégoût lorsque Rusard eut tourné le dos. Les filles murmuraient entre elles. Harry ouvrit la marche vers la salle commune. Il courait presque, l'urgence d'en savoir plus se faisant trop pressante. Après quelques mètres il se retourna pour voir où en étaient les autres et vit les filles faire un signe de tête, concluant leur discussion. Eleanore osa :

- Vous connaissez Godric Gryffondor ?

Harry stoppa net, ainsi que Ron et Malefoy. Ils étaient à quelques pas du portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry.

- Où est-il ? espéra Lauraly.

Les trois garçons sourirent.

- Il est mort depuis plus de mille ans, répondit Harry.

Le visage des filles se figea dans une expression d'horreur.

- En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda Megan.

Cette question était à la fois stupide à entendre et très importante. Ron et Malefoy, qui ignoraient la réponse, regardèrent Harry.

- La vôtre, répondit-il simplement.

Elles n'y comprenaient plus rien. Elles avaient reçu le matin même une lettre d'un homme qui était mort depuis mille ans. Elles avaient été transportées dans un château qui semblait dater de la même époque que l'homme et qui était toujours habité. Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas remonté le temps. Harry, remarquant leurs visages marqués par l'incompréhension, proposa d'attendre dans la salle commune pour discuter. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta devant un tableau accroché au mur, qui se mit à parler.

- Mr Potter, dit la Dame. Le directeur m'a dit que je devrais vous laisser passer. Il ne m'avait pourtant pas dit que vous aviez rajeuni…

Elle l'observa longuement des pieds à la tête et elle se tassa pour découvrir un énorme trou dans le mur de pierre, assez gros pour laisser passer une personne.

Ils passèrent par l'ouverture et prirent les fauteuils près du feu. Ils restèrent tous là quelques secondes à se regarder sans que personne n'ose briser le silence. L'espace d'un instant, ils contemplèrent les flammes dansantes sans même se demander pourquoi un feu brûlait en juillet. Alors, une enveloppe sortit du brasier. Surpris, ils la regardèrent avec de gros yeux.

Harry se sentait obligé d'avancer la prendre. Comme si cette tâche lui avait été destinée. Le sceau de cire rouge représentant les armoiries de Poudlard était encore chaud. Le papier semblait très vieux mais jeune à la fois. Il lut d'abord pour lui-même et répéta les mots ensuite :

Bienvenue au Survivant et aux Protectrices.

Vous êtes enfin réunis.

L'aventure ne fait que commencer.

Oh, et un très joyeux anniversaire au Survivant.

Ce n'était pas signé.

- Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut bien venir ? demanda Harry pour briser le silence.

Les filles murmurèrent toutes le même nom : " Godric Gryffondor "

- Gryffondor ? Je viens de vous dire qu'il était mort…

Elles échangèrent un regard.

- Nous avons reçu une lettre de lui ce matin, répondit Avril.

Les autres filles acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Harry se cala dans son fauteuil, pris par un trop-plein de pensées.

- Au fait, on peut savoir vos noms ? demanda Ron subitement. Ça me rend dingue de parler de choses sérieuses avec des inconnus.

- Je m'appelle Avril Pritchard.

- Lauraly Manster.

- Et moi c'est Eleanore Branstone. Mais tout le monde dit Ela.

Ce nom rappelait quelque chose à Harry. Ne parvenant pas à mettre la main sur l'information qu'il cherchait, il interrogea Ron du regard. Celui-ci leva les épaules. Malefoy soupira encore une fois.

- Cérémonie de la Répartition, quatrième année. Elle est allée à Poufsouffle. Mais cette fille ne lui ressemble pas. Vous n'écoutez donc jamais la répartition ?

Trop bouche-bée pour répliquer, ils se contentèrent tous les deux de jeter à Malefoy un regard noir.

- Heu… s'inquiéta Eleanore, c'est quoi, Poufsouffle ?

À leur grand regret, ce fut Malefoy qui répondit le premier.

- D'où venez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ? Que devons-nous faire ? Pourquoi faut-il que je te suive, Potter, et que je reste ici à discuter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ? C'était quoi, cette boule ?

Il s'était levé et défilait maintenant ses questions directement à Harry, qui le dévisageait. Il se résigna à tout raconter. De toute façon, les filles non plus ne savaient pas trop ce qu'elles faisaient là. Il parla du Grimoire, des textes et songea ensuite à parler de la page des adresses.

- Je ne connais pas les endroits par cœur, dit-il. Je centrais plus mon attention sur les textes, vous comprenez… Mais Dumbledore m'a fait remarquer le dessin d'un bouclier. C'est dommage que le Grimoire ne soit pas passé avec nous, j'aurais voulu vous le montrer.

Mais avant même qu'il eut terminé, les filles avaient relevé leurs pantalons et arboraient leurs marques à la lueur des flammes.

On les nommait Protectrices.

Harry s'avança vers elles et regarda leurs chevilles. Les dessins dégageaient la même énergie que le Grimoire, il le sentait.

- C'est quand nous l'avons touchée que nous avons atterri ici, déclara une des filles.

Harry retourna dans son fauteuil et elles replacèrent leurs pantalons. Il remarqua alors une forme humaine en haut de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Elle s'avança un peu plus à la lumière, tranquillement, laissant voir une longue barbe argentée et une étincelle dans les yeux.

Voyant Harry qui fixait l'endroit, tous les autres avaient fait de même. Lauraly avait eu peur, au début, que ce soit un autre fantôme, mais soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Bienvenue à tous, dit Dumbledore.

Il descendit les marches avec sept paires d'yeux braqués sur lui.

- Il y a eu un petit problème avec mon bureau, résuma-t-il brièvement. Je suis désolé de m'imposer de cette façon.

Les filles ne dirent rien. Elles auraient juré que l'homme ne s'était pas trouvé dans la pièce auparavant, qu'il était apparu dans ce coin comme _par magie_. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible… Elles ne pouvaient pas s'enlever de la tête les garçons en robes, les tableaux qui chuchotaient et qui les suivaient dans les couloirs, le spectre qu'elles avaient croisé, ces escaliers… Le pire, c'était sans doute qu'elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'elles faisaient là. Tout le monde les connaissait mais elles ne connaissaient personne. À part peut-être les autres filles… Mais en fait, elles ne les connaissaient pas vraiment. Elles avaient l'impression de les connaître depuis très longtemps mais ça ne faisait que quelques minutes. Tout cela était vraiment trop étrange. Elles décidèrent donc d'attendre et de voir ce qui allait se passer, comme des otages résignés.

- Je vais d'abord me présenter à vous, mesdemoiselles, dit l'homme avec un grand sourire. Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Le professeur McGonagall vous attend dans son bureau, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des garçons. Elle vous expliquera tout…

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et sortirent rapidement de la salle commune.

Dumbledore prit place sur un des fauteuils restant tout près des filles. Il les regarda longuement, chacune à leur tour. Elles ne cillèrent pas. Elles se sentirent en confiance avec cet homme, même s'il était drôlement habillé et qu'il avait un chapeau pointu sur la tête. Il ne leur avait encore rien dit mais elles étaient soulagées de le voir. Enfin, elles sauraient ce qui se passe.

- Par où dois-je commencer ? se demanda-t-il. Il y a tellement de choses à dire…

On les nommait Protectrices.

Malefoy avait parlé tout le temps qu'ils marchaient vers le bureau de la directrice-adjointe. Harry et Ron étaient bien heureux lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés devant sa porte. Elle leur demanda d'entrer et de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Je vous prierais de vous taire tous les trois durant que je vous parle. C'est très important. Ma principale tâche est de vous informer de tout ce qui s'est passé ces sept dernières années.

On les nommait Protectrices.

- Vous êtes des sorcières, annonça Dumbledore.

- Quoi ? demandèrent-elles ensemble.

- Vous êtes des sorcières, répéta-t-il. Poudlard, l'endroit où vous êtes actuellement, est une école de sorcellerie. Nous discuterons cependant de votre scolarité plus tard, maintenant ce n'est pas le moment. Je dois vous dévoiler l'essentiel que vous devez savoir en ce qui vous concerne. Vous êtes les Protectrices. J'ignore exactement ce que cela signifie, mais vous êtes très importantes pour notre monde, celui des sorciers.

On les nommait Protectrices.

- Le plus important est sans aucun doute que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a disparu à nouveau.

- Quoi ? demandèrent-ils ensemble.

- Il a disparu à nouveau, répéta-t-elle. Nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi. Nous ne savons rien, en fait. C'est arrivé il y a déjà quelques années, il est difficile de croire que vous n'êtes pas au courant. À part cette histoire, pour tout vous dire, il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveau. Azkaban a maintenant un nouveau système de sécurité secret approuvé par le Magenmagot. Tout le monde ignore ce que c'est. J'ai amassé quelques journaux, si vous voulez.

On les nommait Protectrices.

Dumbledore leur avait expliqué sommairement ce qu'elles devaient savoir sur les sorciers, sur Poudlard et plein d'autres choses si importantes soient-elles. Elles apprirent donc à leur grand étonnement qu'il existait un Ministère de la Magie et que son rôle était principalement de faire en sorte que les " Moldus ", les non-sorciers, ne découvrent pas leur monde. Le monde qu'elles avaient attendu toute leur vie. Ce vieil homme était en train de leur faire découvrir ce monde.

On les nommait Protectrices.

********** Enfin, fin du 5e chapitre ! **********

**Note de l'auteur en cette fin de chapitre :** Ce chapitre était assez différent des autres... J'ai recommencé au moins trois fois la fin et j'ai révisé peut-être 10 fois le début. Après une première lecture partielle de Kelpy, j'ai rajouté des descriptions et ça m'a aidé à me mettre dans la peau des filles (et oui, j'ai enfin trouvé une utilité aux descriptions !). J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez apprécié.

**Réponses aux questions :**

**Kelpy : **Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mimione ? Pauvre Ronny , il s'inquiète le pauvre.  
**Réponse :** Je sais pas exactement quand est-ce que vous allez le savoir, mais vous le saurez un jour... D'après moi ça devrait se tenir dans le bout du chapitre 10...

**Kelpy :** Et pis c'est quoi que Ron lui a dit !?  
**Réponse :** Chapitre 8.

**Résumé du prochain chapitre :** Le choix du Choixpeau. C'est le moment de la répartition pour les filles...


	6. Choix

**Les Protectrices**

**Auteur : **Opale Eye

**Disclaimer : **Tout, tout, tout est fini entre nous, t... Euh non, c'est pas ça... Tout est à Mme Joanne Kathleen Rowling qu'on adore tous.

**Résumé de l'histoire : **Quatre filles découvrent leurs pouvoirs d'une façon bien spéciale. Elles ont une mission. Elles sont les Protectrices.

**Résumé du chapitre 5 : **Les filles arrivent à Poudlard, elles rencontrent les gars et Dumbledore, qui leur explique les bases (i.e. Sorcellerie pour les nuls). Les gars voient McGonagall qui fait la lectrice de nouvelles des sept années qu'ils ont manquées.

**Note de l'auteur (parce qu'elle ne peut jamais faire sans) : **Je croyais que ce chapitre allait être ennuyeux. Ben il n'est pas trop palpitant non plus, mais il l'est plus que ce que j'avais prévu ^__~  
Il a pris moins de temps à venir que le chapitre 5, je pense que c'est une bonne chose ^^;;  
Le titre, j'avais dit qu'il serait "Le choix du Choixpeau" mais j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai opté pour beaucoup plus simple et en même temps il englobe plus de choses.  
Pour finir, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**  
Choix

- Ah! Finalement !

Ils avaient tous été ramenés devant le bureau de Dumbledore qui, cette fois, avait réussi à ouvrir ses portes.

McGonagall et Dumbledore s'étaient visiblement entendus sur une heure de rendez-vous puisque les deux groupes étaient arrivés en même temps devant la statue de la gargouille.

Les garçons avaient continué de parler avec McGonagall des sept années qu'ils avaient manquées en regardant des morceaux de la Gazette du sorcier. Elle avait dit avec un certain malaise que la plupart des Mangemorts connus, dont Lucius Malefoy, étaient à Azkaban depuis ce qu'ils appelaient « La Seconde Chute ». Drago avait frappé la table de son poing mais n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas ajouté un seul mot depuis.

Dumbledore, pour sa part, avait achevé d'expliquer aux filles le fonctionnement du monde des sorciers et de Poudlard. Elles avaient avalé toutes ces informations d'un seul coup et tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir le discours. Elles cachaient mal leur excitation à l'idée d'étudier à Poudlard. Cet environnement était celui dont elles avaient toujours rêvé… Le moment le plus intéressant fut par contre lorsque Eleanore avait entretenu Dumbledore à propos des garçons.

- Ils viennent du passé, c'est ça ?

- En effet, Eleanore. Ils avaient cet âge il y a sept ans déjà… ajoutait-t-il pensivement.

- Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

- Le destin, sans doute, avait-il expliqué avant de se lever et de les inviter à partir.

Elles y étaient maintenant. Le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était magnifique. Les objets qui faisaient échapper de la fumée, les ronflements dans les portraits, l'oiseau flamboyant dont elles ignoraient l'espèce… Tout était… magique.

Harry grimaça intérieurement en entrant dans le bureau. Même s'il avait été transporté sept ans plus tard, ses souvenirs restaient aussi clairs dans sa mémoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de penser aux événements de juin depuis son arrivée, mais ce bureau lui rappelait toujours la mort de Sirius. Il dirigea son regard vers les ronflements, au mur, et constata avec amertume que le tableau de Phineas Nigellus était vide. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dumbledore s'avança pour lui murmurer rapidement : 

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. 

Puis il fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir. 

- Comme je l'ai mentionné à nos invitées, elles doivent être réparties dans les maisons, comme tous les sorciers. Severus, le Choixpeau, je vous prie. 

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elles remarquèrent la présence de trois autres personnes, un homme minuscule, un autre aux cheveux noirs et gras et une femme replète, qui les avaient suivis à l'intérieur. L'homme aux cheveux noirs quitta la petite assemblée et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un chapeau miteux dans les mains, le traitant très soigneusement.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente les professeurs Flitwick, Rogue et Chourave, sans oublier le professeur McGonagall que vous avez déjà rencontrée. Ce sont les directeurs et directrices des quatre Maisons de Poudlard. 

Elles leur adressèrent un bonjour gêné.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, je suis persuadé que vous avez tous et toutes envie d'aller visiter le château et de découvrir votre chambre, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aimablement aux filles. Alors, qui est la première ?

Elles se regardèrent, perplexe. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait expliqué que, pour être réparties, elles devaient poser le chapeau sur leur tête et qu'il lisait en elles… Mais, subitement, elles n'avaient aucune envie d'être à la merci d'un chapeau. La simple pensée qu'un morceau de tissus pourrait savoir mieux qu'elles-mêmes ce qu'elles étaient les effrayait. Pour une fois, elles auraient préféré rester dans leur petite vie d'avant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-elles ici ? Pourquoi ?

Avant que l'une d'elles n'eut le courage de s'avancer, le chapeau, toujours posé soigneusement dans les mains du professeur Rogue, ouvrit une des déchirures et elles comprirent que cela était sa bouche. Et au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Dumbledore y compris, il se mit à chanter :

_Protectrices, c'est votre nom_

Ceci est vot' chanson

Je ne suis qu'un chapeau

Mais j'peux quand mêm' trouver ça beau.

Mon maître m'avait prévenu

Il y a très longtemps, mais j'ai survécu

Qu'un jour viendrait

Où les Protectrices arriveraient.

Bien sûr, j'n'ai pas d'mérite

Vous êtes ici, c'est vot' gîte.

Pour la répartition

Quand j'vous sépare dans vos maisons

J'ai déjà toutes les directions

Mais je n'ai pas les noms.

Gryffondor, à sa mort

Son corps et ses torts

Je les ai assumés

Comme je vous célébrerai.

Ainsi je peux avec certitude

Vous Quatre en plénitude

Savoir à quelle maison

Il vous va de tenir bon.

La moins âgée sera accompagnée

En toute unité et conformit

Du grand maître noir

Qu'était Serpentard.

Que la travailleuse se reconnaisse

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas en reste

Elle n'est pas en pantoufles,

Cette Poufsouffle !

Son aînée immédiate

Pas vraiment moins délicate

Elle s'en va chez le plus fort

C'est Gryffondor.

Et la plus vieille

Non, ce n'est pas une corneille

Oui, c'est un aigle

Le blason de Serdaigle.

Votre pouvoir étant grand

Vous passez déjà les grades

La Sixième année en entrant

Mais ne faites pas de balades !

Allez-y maintenant pour votre destin

Il faut suivre votre chemin.

Ces mots sont souvent répétés

Il faut les écouter !

Quand la déchirure du chapeau se referma, quatre valises aux couleurs des Maisons apparurent devant les filles qui devraient les porter. Mais ces coffres importaient peu. Sur chaque pile, il y avait un plus petit coffret, plus ou moins long selon le cas, lui aussi de la couleur de la Maison. Tout le monde regardait les boîtes avec des yeux ronds, ayant déjà une bonne idée de se qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Les filles, par contre, n'en savaient rien mais, en voyant les autres ainsi surpris, se dépêchèrent d'en découvrir le contenu.

Elles avaient leurs baguettes. Leurs propres baguettes qui venaient de tomber du ciel. Maintenant, elles eurent vraiment hâte d'apprendre des sorts et d'utiliser leur don qui leur avait été si longtemps caché.

Elles prirent le bout de bois entre leurs doigts et l'agitèrent légèrement. Elles ressentirent alors la même aise, la même impression que ce jour où leur pouvoir leur était apparu. Elles échappèrent toutes le même son : « Wow… »

- Puisque quelques unes des questions primordiales viennent d'être réglées, dit Dumbledore soudainement, je pense que nous pouvons mettre un terme à cette rencontre…

- Mais, Albus, protesta McGonagall, vous ne croyez pas qu'elles doivent vraiment passer à la Sixième année ? Elles n'ont pas leurs BUSE et n'ont eu aucun cours…

- C'est pour cela que je compte sur votre appui, Minerva, ainsi qu'à celui de tous les professeurs concernés. Nous devrons résumer cinq années en un mois. Nous ne pouvons pas les faire passer en Sixième sans leurs BUSE, nous devrons donc redoubler d'ardeur pour ne voir que l'essentiel aux examens. J'ai confiance en leur talent et j'ai confiance en vous. Minerva, une dernière chose, pouvez-vous aller prévenir les autres enseignants de ce programme ?

- Bien sûr, Albus, vous pouvez compter sur moi, conclut-elle avant de franchir la porte.

- Quant à vous, les filles, dit Dumbledore, j'ai préparé des documents pour que votre admission à Poudlard soit officialisée.

Des parchemins apparurent sur son bureau.

- Vous avez aussi votre choix de cours à faire pour certaines matières. Les directeurs vous reconduiront à votre dortoir puis vous pourrez visiter le château tous ensemble. Ron, vous pouvez vous charger d'Eleanore ?

Ron hocha la tête.

- Mr Malefoy, attendez-moi dans l'autre pièce, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire mais je dois d'abord parler à Harry.

Dumbledore prit un morceau de parchemin, écrivit quelques mots et le donna à Ron. Il se tourna maintenant face aux filles.

- Bonne chance, dit-il finalement.

Elles sortirent valise en main avec leur accompagnateur respectif.

***

Avril suivait son directeur. Il se promenait dans le château à pas de géant, si bien qu'elle avait du mal à maintenir la même hauteur avec le poids de sa malle. Sa course ne l'empêchait cependant pas de poser les tonnes de questions qui lui passaient par l'esprit.

- Vous êtes directeur ? De ma maison ? Serpentard, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Vous êtes le professeur…

- Rogue.

- Vous enseignez quelle matière ?

- Potions.

- C'est vrai ? J'adore faire des mélanges…

- Sachez que l'art des potions ne se limite pas à se simples mélanges, Miss… ?

- Avril Pritchard !

- Miss Pritchard, compléta le professeur Rogue froidement en se plaçant devant elle. Vous comprendrez assez tôt que le monde des sorciers n'est pas comme dans les contes de fées moldus et pour vous encore moins. La magie ne consiste pas seulement à agiter un morceau de bois devant son nez, non plus. Maintenant, comportez vous en adulte et cessez de me harceler de questions.

Avril baissa les yeux et continua le chemin vers son dortoir, traînant sa valise derrière elle.

Lorsque le professeur Rogue ralentit enfin, ils se trouvaient dans les sous-sols, devant un simple mur. Avril n'eut même pas le temps de se poser de questions que le professeur avait prononcé « Ventricule » et était repartit aussitôt.

Megan était accompagnée par une femme aux vêtements et aux ongles salis de terre. Elle avait l'air gentille, madame Chourave. Elles ne parlèrent que très peu, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Megan avait les pensées plongées vers la poignée de main qu'elle avait échangée avec Ron plus tôt et se retenait pour ne pas se lancer sa propre valise au visage tant elle se trouvait stupide.

Le professeur Chourave s'arrêta devant une statue minuscule représentant un certain rongeur et dit :

- Bubobulb !

Megan regarda la statue grandir, grandir jusqu'à atteindre sa propre taille puis laisser place à une ouverture où s'infiltra le professeur. Elle la suivit. La statue se referma derrière elle et elle l'entendit rétrécir.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait à présent renfermait de nombreuses tables disposées çà et là, prêtes à accueillir leurs occupants. Le décor était plutôt modeste, outre les quelques banderoles d'un jaune canari à l'effigie de Poufsouffle. Les décorateurs avaient eu la bonne idée de ne pas abuser de cette couleur dérangeante.

- C'est ici, déclara le professeur Chourave. Le dortoir des filles de sixième année est par là. Suivez-moi, je vais vérifier qu'on ait bien ajouté un lit.

Elles descendirent un petit escalier au fond de la salle, passèrent devant quelques portes et le professeur en ouvrit une. Megan découvrit cinq lits.

- Ah, voilà. Je crois que le vôtre est celui-ci, dit le professeur Chourave en pointant celui qui était directement à leur gauche, tout près de la porte.

Elle sortit et laissa Megan à ses pensées pour découvrir le contenu de sa valise avant qu'elle ne se l'envoie réellement en plein front.

C'était Ron qui conduisait Eleanore vers la pièce qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle aurait probablement pu se débrouiller seule, mais vu l'étendue du château elle préférait largement être accompagnée. Seule chose décevante : Ron n'avait même pas daigné lui proposer de porter sa malle qu'elle traînait avec difficulté depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau. Pas très galant. Il ne parlait que pour briser le silence, quand ils apercevaient un fantôme ou bien qu'il avait un commentaire à faire sur une salle lorsqu'ils passaient devant. Il voulait avoir l'air de prendre son rôle au sérieux mais il était évident que sa tête était ailleurs.

- Et ça, c'est le portrait de la Grosse Dame, dit-il. Il faut dire le mot de passe pour qu'elle nous laisse passer comme tout à l'heure. Ils ne sont pas forts, cette année, grimaça-t-il en lisant le papier donné par Dumbledore. Hasta luego !

- Quoi, tu pars ? demanda Eleanore.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le portrait bougea, signifiant qu'il avait dit le bon mot de passe.

- Je suis d'accord, rit-elle nerveusement, ce n'est pas fort, cette année !

Elle passa devant pour mieux tirer sa valise dans le trou.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Ron.

Il l'aida à traverser sa malle dans le trou en poussant de l'extérieur.

- Rien du tout ! répondit-elle en riant.

Puis elle pensa un instant « Si Megan me voyait… »

Pour une fois, Lauraly pouvait se vanter d'être plus grande qu'un professeur. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Ce monde apportait encore plus de joie qu'elle n'aurait cru.

Le professeur Flitwick marchait rapidement, aussi vite que le permettaient ses courtes jambes. Lauraly n'en était pas fâchée vu le poids de sa valise. Ils auraient pu au moins ajouter des roulettes, songea-t-elle.

Et finalement, ses craintes n'étaient pas si fondées. Ce serait dur, oui, mais si tout le monde disait qu'elles étaient capables, Avril, Megan, Eleanore et elle seraient capables. Tous les outils étaient là, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles échouent, non ?

Après que le professeur Flitwick eut commenté tout ce qu'il ait pu tout au long de sa marche, il s'arrêta devant une colonne de style romain. Le couloir entier en était bordé, alors Lauraly s'efforça de se souvenir laquelle était la bonne.

- Horglup ! dit le professeur.

La colonne s'enfonça dans le sol jusqu'à la hauteur d'une marche d'escalier. Plus haut, ce qui était descendu à sa place était une simple porte. Le professeur Flitwick l'ouvrit et laissa passer Lauraly et sa malle avant d'entrer à son tour.

La salle ressemblait à une classe en désordre mais avec des fauteuils à la place des chaises placés autour d'une grande cheminée. Il y avait aussi, plus au fond, quelques échiquiers et des tables à cartes.

Le directeur conduisit Lauraly jusqu'au dortoir assigné aux filles de sixième année et repartit à petits pas précipités, sa démarche habituelle. Lauraly laissa tomber sa valise et sauta pour se coucher dans son lit. Son nouveau chez soi.

***

Phineas Nigellus était revenu dans son cadre quelques minutes après que Dumbledore et Harry furent seuls dans le bureau. Il parut surpris en voyant Harry mais ne se laissa pas perturber par cette apparition. En fait, il agissait comme s'il n'était pas là du tout.

- Du nouveau, Phineas ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Peu, cette fois, répondit le tableau dans un soupir. D'étranges activités ont été notées dans le Kent mais rien d'alarmant, simplement un Moldu suspendu par les oreilles à un fil électrique. Sa mémoire est affectée, on ne sait pas s'il redeviendra normal. Dans le Surrey, un Moldu a dit avoir été victime de cambriolage mais, en fait, tous ses objets de valeur étaient partis se cacher dans les placards. On croit que c'est l'œuvre d'opposants parce que le Moldu en question ne reconnaissait plus ses objets après que les enquêteurs les aient trouvés. À mon avis c'est très bien comme ça…

Harry avait du mal à suivre. Si l'Ordre était de retour, ce qui était presque certain vu le rapport de Phineas Nigellus, cela signifiait que Voldemort ou ses partisans étaient toujours en action. Pourtant, McGonagall venait de leur dire qu'il était bel et bien disparu, puis il avait lu des tas d'articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier. La pensée de son retour le faisait rager.

- Nous ne voulons pas votre avis, Phineas, merci, coupa Dumbledore avec froideur. Autre chose ?

- En effet, mais je ne crois rien vous apprendre de nouveau, vous devez déjà vous en être rendu compte…

Dumbledore lui fit signe de continuer.

- La marque des Ténèbres, évidemment.

- Où ? s'empressa de demander Dumbledore.

- Regardez simplement par votre fenêtre, vous verrez bien ! ricana le portrait.

Le directeur se dépêcha d'aller vers sa fenêtre et de jeter un coup d'œil rapide.

- Ce sera tout, merci, Phineas.

- Oh mais c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Dumbledore, répondit sarcastiquement le tableau avant de disparaître.

Dumbledore jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Comme tu as vu, Harry, dit-il, l'Ordre du Phénix est de retour en service. Pour toi ce n'est pas nouveau, mais pour nous il y a environ sept ans que de tels événements n'étaient pas arrivés.

- Vous voulez dire que Voldemort est de retour une fois de plus ? Ce n'est pas ce que le professeur McGonagall nous a dit, affirma Harry.

- Nous ne nous avançons à rien, il n'y a encore aucune preuve de son retour, dit Dumbledore calmement. Mais depuis le début de l'été, il se passe de plus en plus de choses qui pourrait être orchestrées par un mage Noir. Cette apparition de la marque des Ténèbres a de quoi inquiéter, cependant.

Harry prit une longue inspiration.

- Alors vous vouliez me voir pour me dire d'être toujours sur mes gardes, que Voldemort n'est peut-être pas loin et que je ne dois pas prendre de risques inutiles, c'est ça ? Pourquoi m'envoyer ici alors ? J'aurais pu avoir une pause de sept ans avant de rependre mon boulot de pourchassé mais non, il faut absolument que je sois là où il est n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai assez.

Il s'était levé et parlait à Dumbledore comme il l'avait fait peu avant de terminer sa cinquième année. Il semblait qu'il avait encore quelques réserves d'agressivité.

- Ce sont toutes des choses qui sont bonnes de te rappeler, Harry. Mais non, ce n'est pas spécialement pour ça que j'ai demandé à te voir, même s'il y a un lien. Rassieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Dumbledore marqua une pause pendant laquelle Harry put se calmer un peu.

- Je me souviens de ton état lorsque tu as quitté pour venir ici, il y a sept ans, reprit-il. Tu as encore la mort de Sirius sur la conscience et c'est normal. Je veux te rassurer en te disant que tu vas bien, maintenant, et que tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour ton avenir. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, bien sûr, mais je sais que tu as besoin de l'entendre.

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais Harry sentait en effet qu'il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était encore vivant _maintenant_, avec sept ans de plus.

- Tu es passé me voir la semaine dernière avec Ron pour laisser quelques effets personnels. Ils sont déjà dans votre dortoir. Quant à vos baguettes…

Harry dirigea machinalement sa main vers l'endroit où il avait sa baguette avant de partir : elle n'était plus là.

- … je les ai avec moi acheva-t-il.

Dumbledore sortit d'un tiroir deux coffrets semblables à ceux qu'avaient obtenu les filles.

- Tu donneras la sienne à Ron, je vais me charger de Mr Malefoy. Tu peux aller le rejoindre maintenant.

Harry resta assis quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait partir. Il prit les deux boîtes et sortit tranquillement, incertain s'il devait être reconnaissant ou en colère envers Dumbledore.

***

- Asseyez-vous, Drago, dit Dumbledore solennellement.

Drago obéit. Il prit par contre son air nonchalant habituel. Il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore sache qu'il attendait beaucoup de réponses de sa part.

- Ce sera court, dit-il.

Drago afficha un air satisfait mais ne dit toujours rien.

- Le professeur McGonagall a dû vous annoncer la capture des fidèles de Voldemort, continua Dumbledore. Votre père a eu une des condamnations les plus graves de ce pays, sachez le bien.

Drago resta muet.

- Il vous faut choisir votre camp, Drago.

********** Avertissement : la suite de l'histoire contient des scènes pouvant ne pas convenir à des enfants en bas âge. La supervision des parents est conseillée. **********

Poisson d'avril ! Z'aviez pas vu la date ? ^__^ Je sais, j'suis pas drôle. Mais la journée achève et je n'avais fait de blague à personne encore donc je me suis permis une petite farce, quitte à passer pour une tarte (Mmm, c'est bon de la tarte)

********** Avertissement : l'auteur de cette fanfiction est une folle. La lecture de ce texte peut occasionner des dommages au cerveau. La supervision des parents est conseillée. **********

**Passons aux choses sérieuses...**

**Note de fin : **J'ai été surprise de l'avoir fini. Je pensais qu'il m'en restait encore beaucoup à écrire quand j'étais déjà à la moitié... Ben en fait non, c'est que je devais mettre un élément de plus mais j'ai décidé de le mettre dans le chapitre 7 à la place. Intéressant tout ça, non ?

**Réponses aux questions**

PAS DE QUESTIONS !! Honte à voussssss ! Nan en fait c'est cool, ça prend moins de temps pour écrire des conneries comme je fais présentement au lieu d'étudier pour mon examen d'économie de demain... Finalement j'aurais bien aimé répondre à vos question u_u...

**Résumé du chapitre 7 : **_Sauver le monde._ Visite de Poudlard, cours, cours, cours et hop! un mois de passé... Déjà la rentrée ? 


End file.
